


Strangers

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcoholism, BDSM, F/M, PTSD, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Ruby went to Beacon but in her final year shortly before graduating her and her team when on a mission and she was the only survivor. Distraught, she dropped out of Beacon and out of touch with her family. She disappears and starts working at an Inn in a small town on the outskirts of Vale, not expecting anything exciting to happen to her for a while. That is until a mysterious hunter blows into town.Prompt: Healing through BDSM, Ozpin/Ruby





	1. First Night of Many.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquiddlesScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiddlesScribbles/gifts).



Storm clouds pressed down a small town in Vale, pushing everyone indoors. Rain pounding down on the cobblestones, gathering in little puddles. The tavern of this town was of an old wooden log style with candelabra's hanging from the ceiling. Providing a dim muted yellow light to the tavern, candles dotted the tables. The tables were evenly spaced around the room with patrons of all shapes and sizes around them. Ruby had just got off from work, a very long boring shift at the local inn. As a waitress, she was on her feet all day and was glad to be off them. Finally getting to have a drink was just a perk of it.

Raining, it was always bloody raining. Ruby knocked back another swig of her drink letting the burning sensation crawl down her throat. The amber fluid reminded her of flames, the way the light from the nearby sconce reflected it, like a dancing flame. It reminded her of her sister. Of Yang’s flowing golden hair and took another long drink, pushing the memory back.

Unbeknownst to the redhead at the bar, another hunter strode into the somewhat empty tavern. The bartender turned a knob on a radio, and some slightly upbeat music filled the silence, though it was a little tainted with static. The aforementioned hunter took a seat in one of the stools, a couple seats away from the buzzed girl. A greasy drunk made his way over to Ruby, holding out a dirty hand in the universal motion to request a dance. She turned her head to him, her stare was unimpressed and turned him down. “Oh, come on.” He mused in a gravel-laced voice, “One dance won’t hurt.” he placed a hand on her exposed thigh. Her uniform did very little to cover her. Normally she didn’t mind, when she had grown into a lovely young woman, unfortunately for the man he was attempting to manhandle a Beacon drop out. Faster than his drunken eyes could detect, she had grabbed his dirty wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, slamming his face into the bar. Her drink sloshed in its glass and spilled onto the dark wood.

“I said no, or did you not hear me over the sound of your own self-entitlement?” She spat through gritted teeth. “Now I never want to see your greasy mug again.” She turned him and pushed him onto the hard ground.

The man muttered a string of curses and he picked himself up and limped off to his laughing buddies. The hunter from before moved a couple seats closer to Ruby. She gave him a side glance but didn’t acknowledge his presence. He studied her profile for a moment before speaking up. “Nice moves. May I buy you a drink?”

Ruby finally turned her head and looked him up and down, giving him a mental assessment in the span of only a couple seconds. She decided, with his white hair and soulful copper-brown eyes he was interesting to look at for he didn’t look old. His hair was of the colour that maybe it just grew in like that rather than being a product of age. The weapon at his hip was a good indication that he was a huntsman. She looked away, feeling as if she had spent too much time looking at him. “Sure.” She said with a small sigh and drained her glass of it’s last remaining drops and set it on the bar.

He ordered her another glass of whiskey and rested his head on his hand leaning on the bar. His body turned somewhat to face her as he looked her up and down. “So what’s a pretty little lady such as yourself doing in this seedy tavern?” He asked, his eyes holding a glint of amusement.

“Just got off work and my feet were killing me.” She replied, her voice somewhat snippy while she withheld most of the truth.

“Oh yeah? Sore feet are the _only_ reason you’re in here inhaling your drinks?” He said with a tilt of his head. Ruby looked over and met his eyes. While his voice sounded amused, his expression was that of a concerned friend.

Shyly, her eyes returned to her drink as she took a long swig. “No.” She sighed again said as she was already tipsy enough, to be honest. “I’m… Afraid to be alone with my thoughts.”

“Ah well, might I offer you some… distraction?” He said, his tone dropping an octave and sounding much more sultry.

Ruby pondered his offer for a moment. She was definitely used to being offered sex on a daily basis, as she was one of the youngest girls that worked at the inn and her work uniform left nothing to the imagination. Though she knew this man must have the same demons as her, and he was handsome enough. “First things first, what’s your name?” she asked looking over to him once again.

“Ozpin.” He replied, holding out a calloused strong hand.

“Ruby.” She shook his hand with a small nod. “And yes, I’d love a distraction.”

“Lovely. I have a room at the Inn down the street.” He stood, grabbing his coat and placing some lien on the bar and leading the way to the inn.

As the two walked up the stairs to get to his room, Ruby giggled a little bit. She felt a little bit like a teenager again, hooking up with a stranger was something she hasn’t done in years.

They made it into the room and Ruby closed the door behind her. It was a simple room with just a double bed, chair, and a bathroom, it was a room useful for sleeping and fucking, not much else. She looked up at him only now just really noticing how big he was, biting her lip before she opened her mouth to speak. “Do you have protection?” She asked, she maybe be on birth control but there was no way she was doing this without one. Oz nodded, pulled off his backpack and went through a couple pockets before pulling a couple condoms out.

“Bold.” Ruby said noting he grabbed more than one.

Ozpin grinned, slipping them into his pocket and approaching her, lifting a hand to catch a strand of hair around his finger twirling it. “It’s been a while.” Her hair was soft and lush, he was willing to be it wasn’t the only part of her that was. Ruby stepped away from him her back hitting a wall drawing him with her. Oz watched her eyes dilate as they did a smirk grew slowly on his lips. “What are your preferences?” He asked looking her up and down, she was very small not that he minded all the easier to move her how he wanted her.

Ruby had to take a small moment to think it over, as it had been a while for her as well. “I like it from behind, hair pulling is fine, and no kissing. What about you?”

“I’m fine with anything. My safe word is clockworks.” He said with a wink, Ruby’s eyes widened a little bit at the implication. “Is all kissing out of the question?”

“Just mouth kissing is a no. You can kiss me anywhere else though.” She purred, and it was her turn to smirk at him.

He smirked for a moment then the grin returned. “Sounds good to me.” He rumbled and moved forward his hands skimming up the outsides of her thighs.

Ruby giggled as he picked her up by her ass, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and pushed her against the wall. Ozpin’s lips attached to Ruby’s pale neck and he gave it a small nip before he sucked on it. Ruby yelped at the bite and tangled her fingers in his white locks so that she could tug on his hair next time he did it. Using the wall and his pelvis to keep her up, he moved his hands from her butt to her shirt to tear it open. His impatience towards the poor fabric caused a few buttons to pop off and roll to the floor, though neither adult paid any attention towards that. Once her breasts were free, Oz wasted no time tugging her bra straps off her shoulders so he could pull the bra itself down.

Oz’s head lowered and he captured one of her perky nipples between his lips, roughly sucking on it. Ruby’s eyes flew open at the sensation and a small moan escaped her lips. She arched her back, pushing her breasts more into his face. When he did it again Ruby ground her hips against him as her core leaked and dampened her panties. Ozpin chuckled at that he was already hard and pressed it to her core. “Little eager, are we?” He growled as Ruby whimpered and nodded.

He chuckled again and moved her to the bed, tossing her down on her stomach. She heard the clicks of him unbuckling his belt and his pants being pushed out of the way. The thunk of shoes being kicked off, each sound excited her. He grabbed the previously discarded condom and tore the foil to pull out the latex and put it on his already hardened dick. Then his hands were on her again yanking her up to a kneeling position, pushing her uniform skirt up and her panties to the side. He swiped a finger down her slit, making her shiver. “You’re already wet for me, how sweet.” He said, his voice much deeper than it had been back in the bar. _Much_ sexier, she thought. Oz held his cock and lightly teased her opening with the tip which made her whimper again. He pulled on her panties. “Do you care for these?”

“No.” Ruby’s stomach was fluttering, she could feel the heat of him behind her.

Oz hooked the panties with two fingers and ripped them out of the way, tossing them away without a care to where they ended up. He grabbed her hip with a hand and lined up.

Ruby moaned as he pushed gently forward, while she was wet she wasn’t really ready but she didn’t say a word, she liked a little pain. “More.” She moaned out before he said anything, one of the reasons she stopped taking people to bed was she was tired of being treated like a porcelain doll.

Oz could feel how tight she was and contemplated asking her for confirmation, but she slid her legs slightly more apart bracing herself and arched her back. A smirk pulled at his lips, he grabbed her hips with both hands and slammed forward.

“Fuck!” Ruby screamed, falling forward and clawed at the sheets, she hadn’t gotten to see what he was packing, but holy fucking hells it was well above any of her other lovers. She let go of the bed and pressed a hand to her pelvis, taking deep heaving breaths as she rubbed small circles, she would definitely be feeling this tomorrow.

“You alright?” Oz stroked up her back he could feel her fingers through her as she tried to soothe her aching core. He threaded his fingers into her hair but didn’t pull yet. He hated condoms, though a necessary evil they did block out much of the sensation of being inside a woman. Though she was making a lovely rippling sensation over his cock, he looked over her body and came to the conclusion she was probably much stronger then she looked.

Ruby took several more deep breaths, her core tightening as his hand worked its way into her hair. Anticipation coiling inside of her, she smirked. “Yeah I’m fine, go for it.”

Ozpin smirked and pulled her hair, pulling back and slamming into her without any pretense of gentleness. Ruby screamed out again as he quickly fell into a punishing rhythm, her back bowed as he pulled her up by her hair and bit teasingly down on her neck. His other hand holding her in place. The silver-haired man quickly decided she had a very sweet scream, he could feel her tighten around him each time he pulled her hair. Curious he moved his lips to her shoulder and bit down again this time hard enough to bruise.

Ruby jerked in his arms pressing back against him with that little leverage she had. Pain seared her shoulder but it only raised her higher, her sex dripping as she squeezed him for all her worth. As if he’d become undone that easily.

Oz chuckled darkly and nipped her ear. “Someone wasn’t completely honest with what they wanted.”

Ruby only moaned when he let go of her hair and pushed her face first back into the bed. He pulled out and grabbed two pillows before she could figure out what was happening and put them under her hips, pulled off her shoes tossing them away. Then yanked her legs apart further removing any control she might have had. He wrapped a hand around her neck, listening to her breath change to a wheezing sound. He wasn’t holding tight enough to restrict her airway but it was the threat he was betting she’d get off on. Sure enough Ruby tried to push back against him, offering her soaked sex up like a fine prize.

Ozpin pinned her down into the pillows and drove his way back inside. The breathy moan Ruby did was the sweetest music. “You alright?”

“Yes, harder please.” Ruby grabbed the sheets and tried to catch her breath, the hand around her neck was something she hadn’t done before. Her sex gushed its approval and she had to agree with it.

“As you wish.” Oz gave a few slower thrusts just to measure his stroke before his hand tightened around her neck and he fucked her. Hard ramming slams that filled her completely, he threw his weight behind each stroke. Smiling darkly when she screamed into the bedding in a futile attempt to quiet herself.

Ruby was on the fine edge of pleasure and pain, he was so deep it hurt, utterly pounding her G spot and brushing that deeper center of pleasure. Her eyes closed as it overwhelmed her, her vision spotting with black as an orgasm crashed through her without any warning. She thought he’d stop or come, but he didn’t even pause and fucked her right through it. Another quickly followed, her breath panting as she keened and screamed, his hand tightening around her neck for a moment. She came again at that, again it wasn't tight enough to restrict her air but it was more than enough to set her off.

Ozpin marveled at how sensitive she was and that she let him do this. He was careful to measure how she was breathing, he felt a second flow through her and let up enough for her to catch her breath speak if she wanted. She didn’t, only took huge heaving breaths, he never stopped moving his hips. He moved his hand from her neck back into her hair and pulled her head to the side so he could see her face. Her eyes were mostly closed, but he could still see a little sliver of silver.

Ruby blinked a few times seeing him watch her and gave a little nod, his hand pulling her hair slightly. She saw a smirk she would quickly learn to associate with good times ahead. He pulled her back up again by her hair and bit her shoulder again this time almost breaking the skin. Pinning her in place as he went for the kill, listening as she scream up a storm in his ear. Gods it was good, she came around him again this time slumping as he followed.

The young woman blacked out for a moment as he fucked her, the slap of their hips almost as loud as her cries. She came around a moment later, blinking trying to get her brain to work again as she felt him throb. Her core tightening around him on reflex.

After taking a small moment to catch his breath and for Ruby to stop clenching around him so tightly, Ozpin pulled out. He pulled the used condom off and tossed it into the trashcan in the corner of the room. Oz grinned a little bit when he noticed Ruby beginning to doze off and gave her ass a quick tap to wake her up. Her silver eyes opened ever so slightly to give him a sleepy look and she hummed inquisitively.

“Come on, screamer, we have to get you washed up before you can sleep.” He chuckled at his own little joke, and she glared at him.

Ruby rolled over and sat up and rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t scream _that_ loud.” She said, her tone quite obviously conveying her embarrassment on the matter.

“I’m sure the patrons at the tavern heard you. Gotta say, you do have a nice set of lungs.” His grin only seemed to get wider as her humiliation grew.

Instead of trying to defend herself, Ruby muttered a small “Shut up.” and stood on wobbly legs to walk to the bathroom connected to the small room. Yanking off what remained of her clothes as she went, not caring where the uniform feel. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot, while giving Ozpin a look that said: “ _What are you waiting for?_ ”

Ozpin had been admiring her nude form and it took but a moment for Oz to get the memo and he grabbed another condom before he joined her in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Oz left the foil packet on the sink for later. Then stripped himself, he was hot and sweaty after that, but they had needed laundering anyway. He followed her into the shower and pushed the curtain closed behind him. Ruby grabbed the bar of soap and ran it under the water till it was damp. Just as she was about to bring it up to her body, Oz grabbed it from her smaller hand and rubbed it into a cloth. Her eyes widened for a second before she took in his form, she knew he was a huntsman. From the look of it, he was a VERY active huntsman, all old scars and ripped muscles. She turned her attention back to the cloth wondering what it would be like to wash him.

“Let me do it.” He set the bar back down and ran the cloth over her chest, down her stomach, and then her legs. Ruby was a tad surprised at his lack of attention to her core, and then realized he was doing it deliberately. He wiped down her legs, then back up. Then, he turned her around so the hot water hit her chest while she washed her back. Although it was sexually frustrating for him to not be touching her in the way she intended, his hands were still so gentle with her. Gentle in a way that didn’t make her feel fragile, but instead cared for. Once Ozpin was done thoroughly cleaning her body, he finally turned his attention to where she really wanted him to.

Oz set the cloth aside and instead lathering his hands with the soap. Lightly, he grazed her somewhat-swollen core to test the waters. When she barely flinched, he did it again though added more pressure. Carefully cleaning, feeling how her flesh was swollen, he rinsed his hands and teased her clit with a small rub with his thumb, then slipped his index finger inside her.

Ruby bit her lip and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She really wasn’t expecting herself to be so sore already. He was still being really tender with her, which she appreciated. She let out a small gasp when his finger probed her entrance, and she already felt herself clenching around him.

He withdrew slowly and added a finger pressing up against her front wall, feeling for the change in texture that was her g spot. He heard Ruby’s breath catch when he found it and smiled, bending down he kissed her neck and withdrew his fingers lightly. Then bit down while pressing them back harder. Ruby writhed and grabbed at his hair, he finger fucked her slowly but with force, biting down on her shoulder leaving crescent purple bruises. His thumb swept over her clit and he added a finger twisting his hand, to press all three to her front wall.

Ruby sagged against the wall and he put a thigh against one of hers to keep her in place. His thumb moving swiftly and lightly over her clit in contrast in the pressure he was using within her. He smirked when Ruby started to cry out and claw at his arms, leaving red welts, her head thrown back against the wall, eyes wide.

Oz licked up her neck and sank his teeth into it, she shrieked as the pleasure burned through her.

She had to take a second to recover from such a hard orgasm. Her breathing returned to normal, and she looked up at him only then noticing how dilated his pupils were. She grinned a little bit because she knew that was due to her. She hopped out for a second to swipe the condom off the sink before going back in. She tore it open and rolled it onto his stiff cock.

Ozpin picked her up by the back of her thighs and pushed her against the shower wall so that the hot water was falling on his back. He lined himself up with her leaking entrance, then pushed in without hesitation. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, Ruby wrapped her legs around his hips to make sure he stayed that way. Oz kept one hand planted on her hip, pressing his fingers into his skin so hard Ruby was sure he’d leave bruises, and the other reached up and grabbed at her hair. He yanked her head back and roughly kissed her neck as he pounded into her, slow but steady. Letting her really feel it, enjoying how she squeezed him. Whatever semblance of gentleness had diminished while he practically tore up her insides.

Ruby cried out in a high keen, it hurt but he was hitting every pleasurable place within her with every rough thrust. She dug her blunt nails into his back, leaving red scratches down his muscled back. It only took another couple deep thrusts before she felt the pressure in her abdomen build and she clenched around him she was so close, she threw her head back trying to keep air in her lungs. He felt her tightened around him but maintained his pace pounding into her. Ruby already felt another orgasm building inside her and moved to try to match his pace. Her legs were weak and it was his strength, the bruising grip that kept her against the wall.

Oz smirked at Ruby’s pitiful attempt to get herself off faster and drove into her harder. He paused for a split second to catch one of her perky nipples in his mouth and sucked hard on it, giving it a hard bite that left her keening again. Ruby felt pleasure crash into her once again as she came, her voice letting out a chorus of noises that only made Ozpin move harder, faster. For a moment Ruby’s vision blackened and she slackened around him, only coming to a moment later when Ozpin slammed with even more force into her before he throbbed and finally easing his strokes to pull out and let her down. He discarded the condom swiftly just in time to catch Ruby.

As soon as Oz let go of her, Ruby’s legs gave out from under her and he barely caught her before she hit the ground. He chuckled at her embarrassed expression and picked her up to take her out of the shower. Oz turned the water off and dried her off before he laid her down on the bed back in the room.

Ruby looked up at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes while Ozpin let his eyes travel up and down her nude body. Her skin was a milky white color and very soft yet hard from her own muscles. He was impressed with her stamina, as well. No girl had been able to match his pace until now, though he could tell she was starting to get tired. Oz lightly placed a hand on her hip, his fingers gently circling the bruises he left. He decided he liked the contrast of purple and white on her, just thinking about adding more aroused him. Ruby’s hand moved down to touch the bruises he was paying so much attention to and she winced.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby let her aura flow from her center to the bruise to diminish the pain radiating from them, but made sure to leave the mark. She then shifted the healing energy to her core to attempt to get rid of the soreness there too. Once she was done with that, she just let the aura go back to slowly healing her muscles.

Oz was impressed and curious as a cat at her display of aura control. He almost brought it up but thought against it, instead moving her under the covers of the bed so that he could lay down with her. Ruby yawned and rolled onto her side, and Oz did the same so that his chest was pressed against her back. He lightly pushed some of her hair off the back of her neck and pressed his lips against the spot right below her hairline.

Then, slowly closing his eyes, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

Ruby awoke to a hand stroking up and down her side. She could feel the callouses as long fingers stroked her, “Hmm.” she purred at the sensation the petting felt good. Pleasure starting small but warming through her, she wiggled her hips and felt that Ozpin had just been waiting for her to wake up. “Again?” She asked feeling him move reaching back to snag a condom from somewhere. She felt him open the packet and roll the barrier onto himself.

“Again.” He kissed her neck again, sliding that capable hand over her thigh. Ruby drew her legs up letting him touch her sex. He wasted no time seeking out her pearl and teasing it gently. “Do you want anything different?”

She thought for a moment but excitement was already filling her, wondering what he could do next.  “Whatever you want.” She moaned as he teased her vulva and pushed a finger inside.

Ozpin chuckled working her slowly easing her into it again. “That is a dangerous thing to offer to a stranger Ruby.” He added a finger and cherished the long low moan she rewarded him with.

Ruby deepened her breaths trying to keep her mind about her this time. His fingers felt good though she knew it was nothing compared to his cock. “If you do anything I don’t like, I’ll kick your butt.”

The silver-haired man laughed and faster than she could track had her hands in one of his and pinned above her head with her on her stomach. “I’d like to see you try.”

Ruby opened her mouth to retaliate but her words were derailed as he drove slowly inside this time. Letting her feel every inch, hear the wet sound of his entry. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and an untellable. “Uhhh.” Was the only sound she managed to vocalize, she flexed her hands grabbing the bed as his grip tightened around them.

“What was that about kicking my butt, little screamer?” He asked, he grabbed her hip with his free hand and pulling her hips up to a better angle. He rocked his hips, letting her enjoy the feeling without all the force from before.

Ruby moaned and pulled her legs up so she could kneel more firmly. She was tempted to challenge him, ask him if that was the best he had but she knew what he could do. The silver eyed woman closed her eyes and pulled her hands towards her and couldn’t hide the shudder of delight when his grip tightened.

Oz grinned and held her hips in place with his free hand leaning down, sheathing himself. The soft moan she made was exquisite, she clenched tight around him and he couldn’t help but purr. “Cat caught your tongue?” He tightened his grip again, enough for Ruby to pull against him again letting out a soft half-hearted sound of protest. “Or something else entirely?” He kissed her pleased that her aura hadn’t healed his collection of bite marks. He pushed forward, pressing firmly into her with steadily growing pressure. “Tell me little Ruby, have you ever found a proper dominate? Or does every man you’ve had treat you like a little delicate flower unable to comprehend you might want more. That you like it a little rougher, don’t think I didn’t notice that the tighter I held you, the more you loved it.” He sank his teeth into her shoulder again.

Ruby cried out rocking herself back on him, his voice had a rumble to it now that made her all the wetter. She knew what he was getting at, she didn’t know what he wanted her to say. She ended up going with the truth. “No, I haven’t.” She moaned when his hand tightened on her hip, she was sure it would bruise again. Panting for a minute she worked on getting the rest of the words out. “I stopped taking anyone to bed over a year ago, I got tired of idiots who think they know what they are doing but just fumble around vanilla. I got bored, I only said yes to you because you are a hunter.”

“And?” He asked starting to move slowly, he didn’t want to overwhelm her just yet. She had aura, he was curious as to what else she had, who she was. He let her wrists go and straightened back up. “Arms back.” He ordered and felt her clench, Ruby swift putting her arms behind her. He grabbed them and pulled her up her back bowed. “What else Ruby? Why me?”

“Because I want to forget for a while.” Ruby gasped out as he started to move again, slow but with force. She moaned as the pleasure burned through her, the sharp shocks as he struck that place deep within her. “Because I hoped for someone to take control.”

Ozpin smiled and gave her what she wanted, covered her mouth when she started to scream again. Dawn started to creep up and he sped his hips, listening to her muffled keens. Felt her clench around him, strain against his grip he only held her tighter. Bruises on her wrists, one on her hip a collection of bites on her neck and shoulders. She won’t forget him in a hurry and he’d leave her satisfied.

Ruby quickly became lost in the pleasure, the stain of her arms as a strange mix of pain coupled with the pleasure of him between her legs. She shrieked when he moved his hand from her mouth to her pet her throat for a moment before closing his hand around it. He squeezed tighter than before, her breath becoming wheezing. Her eyes slid closed and she leaned into his hand, what should frighten her only caused her core to throb all the harder. She didn’t know him, she sure did not trust him, yet in his hands she was putty. “Harder.” She croaked out, she had failed her team she wanted to feel pain. He was the only one who she had ever found that had the bravery to hurt her.

Oz’s brow lifted for a moment, but then did as she asked. Cherished the scream and the tight rippling as she came her body straining. He let go of her wrists now a purple shade and wrapped his arm around her, bruising her other hip, tightening his grip around her throat skinning his teeth into her shoulder. He groaned hammering into a few more times, listening to her breathy gasps as he felt her go slack in his arms. He grunted spilling his speed and releasing her throat.

Ruby was floating on cloud nine her brain still fogged from orgasm. Oz let her go slowly lowering back onto the bed and pulled off the condom tossing into the trash bin with a displeased grunt. He sat back on his heels and Ruby curled up on her side. Her shoulders baring a collecting of red and purple bites, a few impressive ones on her neck. Mirrored purple handprints on her hips, it had felt good to be able to relax a little in his handling of her. He was so used to the romanticized vision so many women held of huntsmen, he wouldn’t have dared cut loose without her reacting to the little stuff first.

The silver eyed woman blinked up at him, she was sore but she wouldn’t heal herself. The pain was good, she wanted to be in it, to be used. After all, she had failed her team, she deserved pain, even if it blurred with pleasure at least the pain would linger.

“Why don’t you heal yourself?” Ozpin asked, analyzing her.

Ruby bit her lip and looked away, she didn’t know him she wasn’t going to trust him. “Because I don’t want too.”

“Why? I understand the pleasure of it when it’s inflicted but there is no reason to keep them if you can heal them.” Okay, that was a flat-out lie but he wanted to figure her out. She was getting more interesting with each word that came out of her mouth.

“Can’t I just enjoy the marks?” Ruby asked, with a deep sleepy breath.

“You can and I can tell that you do, but that’s not all there is to it is there?” Oz asked, reached out and petting her thigh.

“If you want to play fifty questions I’ll just leave now. I need to get new clothes anyway.” Ruby said crossly, she wasn’t going to talk about it.

Ozpin frowned, curious as to why she came so defensive so quickly but backed off. “You’re free to go if you wish. I won’t keep you.” He removed his hand from her skin but was pleased when she didn’t move.

“I’ll stay just stop asking questions.” Ruby grabbed the duvet and pulled it over.

Oz laid down beside her and fixed the heavy thing for her. “Just curious, you’ve the body and aura of a Huntress. Yet you’re in this little backwater village.” He slid up behind her and pulled her back to him, he raised a leg and pulled hers under it, an arm moved across her chest to cup a breast and hold her to him.

“Humph, be curious.” Ruby grumbled and settled back to sleep trying to ignore how good it felt to be held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers. Mwah! *blow kisses*  
> I bet you were expecting another chapter of this story but I’m sorry to say I have something important I wish to discuss. It's come to my attention that a guest reviewer or possibly several is attempting to use Ardy’s name to spread toxic over these stories. Hate does not bother me (meh) Its a waste of energy in my opinion and boy must these people have time on their hands pfft. I don’t make a big deal out of things normally because well Trolls be Trolls and I have better things to do then feed them.   
> However,  
> Had it just been me I wouldn't bother but since people who like the work are being pulled in I have a duty of care to protect those people from hateful toxic comments. So first thing on the agenda and I really didn't want to have to do this. “Disable Anonymous Comments.” Now I know some of you are lovely people and your support is very much appreciated so I hope you make your own account so I can thank you properly but I will NOT have Asshole commenters hurting others people.   
> And to you stupid person or people, this will be the first, last and only meal you ever get. So if you want me, come and get me but you won't be hiding behind that veil of shadow anymore.   
> And to all those wonderful people out there who enjoy the story and are waiting to see more, I will delete this message when the next chapter is up. For now stay awesome and If you see these comments or if someone is using a name that looks like a poor imitation of ours Kry or Ardy or any of our other co-writers please alert the me. They are not us, the account name for Ardy is retired and she’s not using it anymore. If a comment does not come through KryHearts account it is not either of us.  
> Be happy, grow and spread that positivity and Ardy has asked me to leave you now with this lovely song. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jclPWidTfak


	2. The Morning Of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A message from KryHeart  
> So this is something that hasn't seen the light of day in a while, oops. Though hopefully the next update wont be next year, though this is a work posted by Corporal and myself there are a few others helping co-write it. Can I have a cheer for Ardianna who has helped pick it up and make a concept into a story and of course WorldsWanderer who came up with a lot of the bones for the 2nd half of this chapter.   
> Together I hope this becomes something great and because of the incredibly long absence, please enjoy this extra long chapter.

Ruby awoke the next morning with light streaming in through the curtains outlining the window. She felt the weight of an arm around her waist and looked over her shoulder at the still sleeping Ozpin. He looked so serene sleeping, nothing like the man she had so much fun with the night before. Shrugging Ozpin’s heavy arm off her waist Ruby sat up to stretch quietly. Feeling more sore than she usually was after a long day of working, she struggled to feel motivation to actually stand up. She turned to look at Ozpin’s sleeping face but this time grimaced. She hated the morning after a one night stand, and knew she needed to leave before he woke up. 

She stood on wobbly legs and gathered her clothes as quickly as possible. She really needed a shower, but she couldn’t risk him waking up before she was gone so she resolved to shower at her place instead. She distractedly threw on her clothes, her focus not leaving Ozpin’s face. It was almost as if deep inside she  _ wanted  _ him to wake up, to open his copper brown eyes and give her a sleepy smile, with his tousled hair framing his tanned face in an attractive manner. Ruby shook that thought from her head as she pulled her skirt on, and fastened the buckles of her corset. She pulled on her heels and stepped into the bathroom to make sure her ‘sex hair’ wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. 

After smoothing down some of the strands of hair, she started to leave but stopped with her hand on the doorknob as she looked back at Oz again. Ruby had such a good time with him last night that she loathed to just leave him like this even if she did want to avoid actually talking to him. She never spoke to any of her previous bed partners the next morning and was usually already gone by this hour, so why was he any different? Even as the silver eyes thought it she carefully removed the small notebook that was mostly usually used to write down orders and a plain black pen. The ex-huntress scribbled out a quick message, “Had fun last night” and ripped the paper out to place on the nightstand beside the ashen head. She stared at it for a moment angry with herself before snatching it up and crumpling it into a ball before tossing it in the direction of the trash can. Then she sauntered out while blocking out any further thoughts of him and headed home.

This time of the morning there was very little traffic, a stray person here and there, probably early workers, though Ruby didn’t envy them. It wasn’t that she hated the very early morning hours of the day, she just prefer to spend them in bed rather then walking home in the frigid wind. The redhead began fiddling the keys in her pocket as she came to a rather run down three floored building. Already she could hear the ancient boiler rumble to life. Lights flickered in the stairwell as she trekked up to the top floor and down the concrete floor to her tiny apartment. Ruby unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in, sighing as she gave it a once over. It was a tiny, rundown studio with wallpaper that was peeling off the walls and hardwood floors that were so old and soft she always had to step lightly on them to avoid breaking them. There were dishes piled up in her sink, as well as take-out boxes piled up in the trash. Her bed was unmade, and there were clothes strewn about on the floor. 

She kicked off her shoes and picked up a pair of shorts and a black tank top off the ground to change into. Ruby hated her waitress uniform with a burning passion. The skirt was too short, shirt too low cut, and the corset was too tight! Plus, the heels always left blisters on her feet and were way much higher than she was happy with. As soon as she was comfortable she stepped into the kitchen section to grab the one cup that wasn’t dirty and a bottle of her favorite whiskey. Ruby poured herself a glass that was probably too high, but at this point she couldn’t find it in her to care. She barely felt the burn down her throat as she gulped it down, and poured herself some more. 

Once she was properly buzzed, Ruby laid down on her very old, not very comfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling. The room seemed to spin slightly so she put an arm over her eyes and stretched some of her muscles. Her whole body was sore and she hadn’t used her Aura to heal herself, wanting to keep the aching for a while longer though she was sure her neck and shoulders were covered in bruises and her hips were twinging. She rolled over again with a groan, but pleasure still flicked over her. The memory of the night she had spent with Ozpin, part of her really regretted leaving. She’d never had such a thorough fuck in her life, she could have at least got his number before running off. Well it was too late now, maybe if she got really lucky, she’d see him again. Pfft, who was she kidding?

 

* * *

 

Ozpin awoke, sore and yet extremely satisfied after the previous night’s activities. He sat up and stretched, cracking his back and neck before standing up. He was somewhat disappointed to see Ruby had already left and the bed cold but he wasn’t surprised at that fact. Oz found her to be a delicious conquest, and wished she would have been there in the morning for another round. He made his way over to the bathroom to take a quick shower before he got dressed to leave. Oz gave the room one last glance, only then noticing the balled up paper by the trash. He walked over and picked it up, unfolding it and smiling a little bit at how short it was. He thought that fit with what he evaluated as her personality well, that she would attempt to cut ties like that. 

He pocketed the the note and left the Inn, and as he was going to attempt to find her again to talk and maybe get her number, when he felt his scroll beep. He pulled it out and opened it to find he had a message from Qrow, an old hunting partner. The message read: New bounty near that town you stopped in, don’t have time to pick it up.: Short, sweet and to the point. Just as he expected of the man, Oz typed back :On it.: and hit send, waiting for Qrow to send more details. 

With newly acquired information, Oz set off for a nearby town instead of his original intention for seeking out Ruby. As Ozpin walked, with nothing better to do, his thoughts turned back to the young woman. He found himself somewhat saddened at the fact that he had to leave without another round with his little screamer. It’s been awhile since Oz had found a girl who could keep up with his stamina like she could, while also enjoying how rough he could get. While thinking, he wondered what other fetishes she had, that she was too embarrassed or shy to mention. Or even things she was into that she didn’t even know, due to lack of experienced partners. Oz loved that he had someone that he could  _ show the ropes _ , per se. 

To add on to how good of a lover she was, she also seemed to be a wonderful enigma. He remembered, vaguely, her telling him about being afraid to be alone with her thoughts when they were still in the bar. Plus, she had an  _ Aura _ , something only hunters and huntresses unlocked, and a strong one at that. She quite clearly also obviously had something to hide, with her evasion of his questions. Sure, she could have just been a private person, but with all of the other factors he could deduce she had something very, very traumatizing happen to her. 

That was it! Maybe she was a huntress. Beacon wasn’t more then a few hours ride by airship from here and he could stop in to visit some old friends. If Ruby had been a student of any of the Academies then she would be in their files in the Archives perhaps. Those silver eyes would be hard to miss, though he would have to be careful of who he spoke to. Somehow he didn't think Ruby would be pleased to hear he was asking about her, then again how would she find out. That and if she wasn’t in the Archives then no harm done, he would simply return to this town and seek her out. With a plan he was satisfied with Oz made his way to the co-coordinates that Qrow had sent him, first he had a job to do.

 

* * *

 

The sun was high in the sky when Ruby opened her eyes next, her stomach’s protest at being neglected all day loud in the silent room. She took a moment to try and remember the last thing she ate and couldn’t think past the day before’s lunch of meager cup noodle soup and groaned. No wonder her head was killing her, whiskey on an empty stomach never led to anything sane. She picked that one up from Qrow and rolled her eyes when the grumbling continued. 

Lazily she kicked her legs up and pressed enough weight forward to sit up before nearly falling back down when the room spun around her eyes.  _ Right, need food _ . There were still some stiffness about her body but she just shrugged it off and opened the small fridge humming against the wall of her kitchenette. 

_ Damn, empty.  _ Ruby sneered at the lack of content in the fridge. Other than another bottle of whiskey and a stick of butter it was pretty much like her stomach, empty and disappointing. A rooting through the cupboard revealed the crusty end of a leftover loaf of bread and an empty bag of cookies. Sighing she took the bread and the remaining butter wolfing them down with water. 

Checking her scroll she noticed how little time there was left before she was due for work. Remembering that she still hadn’t had a shower yet she bolted for the bathroom and turned the shower on full and hot. What it lacked in power it made up for in heat and Ruby would rather have the water scolding her body then to freeze in icy water. 

Grabbing her soap she made quick work running the bar over her sore body and let out a small smile. Ozpin had been thorough that was for sure. She would have liked to stay there under the trickling water and smother the bubbly soap through every crevice on her body. Running her hands over the spots Ozpin had pleasured still red and purple bruises on her body. Ruby closed her eyes thinking of his large hands gripping her hips, lifting her body high, her hands grabbing at his strong hard back. Ozpin’s hot breath on her neck as she let her head roll back on his shoulder as he slammed her core on his length. Ruby hummed with need but shook herself out of her fantasy ignoring the throbbing between the legs and washing her hair quickly. 

Once she was dressed for work Ruby took a minute to survey the room giving a loud huff at the mess. “ _ Maybe tomorrow I’ll clean it.” _ She thought, knowing that somehow it wasn’t going to happen. Her eyes slid towards the bleak calendar resting on the back of the door, taking note of how long it had been since she last took notice of the time of year. Ignoring the cold prickling that gathered on the back of her neck she grabbed the short black jacket laying by the door and left the apartment.  

 

* * *

 

The Inn Ruby worked at was called ‘The White Stag’ and housed when it was full a total of twelve people. With two family rooms, one twin room and two single rooms it was the only place within nearly thirty miles for people to sleep, eat and occasionally fuck. Each room had its own bathroom and downstairs was a wide lounge which also served as a common room for visitors and a bar for guests. 

Ruby mostly worked in the dining area, waitressing between the three wide wooden tables and kitchen whether it was scrubbing dishes or storing supplies. She did a stint once a week cleaning the rooms and washing the floors and if she was really lucky she would work behind the bar serving drinks and snacks to guests. 

Today however as she wrote her name on the attendance book and picked up the apron hanging on the wall and headed towards the kitchen. The lunch shift had finished and she almost walked back out again at the sight of plates stacked higher than an Ursa. Taking a long sigh she started running the water and grabbed a handful of dirty dishes to begin the scrubbing process. 

The kitchen was quiet and Ruby was left to her task, her mind pleasantly blank as she cleaned each item and stacked them on the rack. There was a squeak as the door to the kitchen opened, a cool breeze rifling around the room as a figure ogled the Crimsonette’s behind. Ruby felt the gaze on her but ignored it. The familiar scent of cigarettes hazed by strong cologne and sweat had her rolling her eyes hoping the intruder would just leave. 

Unfortunately she and Lady Luck weren’t on speaking terms as she felt the presence come up behind her. He didn’t touch her, just got close enough to make her acutely aware of the heat coming off  him. Ruby made a show of drying her hands and turned round, her eyes hot and annoyed. 

Vermilion Winchester was the son of her employer, a few years older than herself and many would have called him stocky and good looking. Ruby thought he was more lazy and conceited, he gave off a self absorbed and righteous attitude. She hadn’t liked him since day one and it didn’t help that he believed he was entitled to everything and everyone. He hadn’t touched her, just made her uncomfortable, getting into her personal space and eyeing her up on a regular occurrence. 

As much as Ruby didn’t want to admit it, she like anyone else needed food to survive and this was one of the few places that hadn’t required she give personal information. Ignoring Vermilion’s wandersome eyes had seemed like a small price to pay for the job and steady income but now as he stood in front of her she was questioning her decision, again. 

Vermilion eyed up the short woman and grinned showing white teeth. “Hey Red, keeping busy?” He approached her, the little red head had been ignoring him since she started working here. If he had to be honest it was getting on his nerves, he was fit, good looking and yet she ignored him. Though all that did was make him want her more, the idea of hearing her scream out his name so he could add another notch in his bedpost was the only reason why he kept up the ‘kind persona round her. 

“Unlike some of us Vermilion, I have work to do.” Ruby set the clean dish in a rack and started on the next one, turning her back on the other man and hoping he would just leave.

“Come on Red, is that anyway to treat a friend?” He squeezed her shoulder, before letting go and tracing a finger down her spine. He almost dug it into her skin before bringing it back up her to her shoulder.

Ruby grabbed the counter and bit her lip to keep a hiss of pain from escaping her. She hadn’t healed the chain of bite marks from Oz, she wanted to keep them as reminders. Vermilion’s hand was right above a few of the more deeper ones and it hurt like hell when he touched them like that. She reached up and shoved his hand off her shoulder, she was the stronger of the two. All she had to do was lean on her Aura, but she couldn’t do that, she didn’t want anyone to know how she had almost been a Huntress. “Don’t you have things you could be doing?”

Vermilion mistook the flash of her eyes for some sort of desire and leaned over the sink to gaze into her eyes. “You sounds like a pretty good plan.” Vermilion grinned brushing some of the hair away from her neck.

Ruby shoved him away one moment too late, her hand flew back to her hair rearranging to to cover the bruises again. “Who the hell did that?” Vermilion snapped, approaching her again intent on grabbing her.

Ruby splashed him, vain as he was getting him wet would get him to leave. “None of your damned business.”

“Why you little.” Vermilion was much too slow to avoid the splash. The soapy water soaked his shirt and trousers and he gaped at the red head with a hot fury. Vermilion let out a low growl and stormed off leaving Ruby to continue her work. Vermilion couldn’t believe the nerve of her even after feigning concern for her condition. Never mind, there were plenty of other women who would be more than happy to scratch his itch, it was too bad he really wanted that redhead. 

 

* * *

Ruby threw her wet apron into the washing machine and sighed loudly, stretching. She could hear joints pop and felt the loosening of stiff muscles in her shoulders and neck. Another shift over and another wage picked up, as she walked outside she shivered from the cold air. With no more interruptions from Vermillion, he seemed to storm off and hadn’t returned to bother her anymore, the rest of the shift had gone smoothly and Ruby was content to call it a good shift all in all. 

The darkened sky was alight with faint twinkling stars and she huddled further into the jacket patting the cash in her pocket. She could pick up a few essentials from the late night shop maybe have some actual food for tomorrow. . . Or as she caught the glimmer of warm amber lights glowing from the bar down at the bottom of the side street she could get a drink. Ruby stuffed her hands into the deep pockets, the choice was an obvious one to her as she turned away from the main street and headed inside the bar she seemed to spend most of her time in. 

Weeknight crowds were mostly couples and a couple group of friends guys hanging around. Like her there were a few single adults though most of them either sat at the bar nursing a drink or watching the screen. Ruby walked up to the mahogany bar and trailed a hand over the already sticky surface, her other hand still buried in the pocket with her wages in. It paid to keep your money close at hand, Ruby had learned that one the hard way.

The young woman felt the heat from the large open fireplace, the old stone hearth had a black barred gate preventing any burning kindle from escaping. Even as her cheeks started to pink from the heat that stuck to her bundled up body she didn’t want to remove her jacket until she was away from the bar. Another hard learned lesson. “What can I get ya?” The voice pulled Ruby out of her thoughts, the barman held a pint glass in his hand while he cleaned it out with a damp rag. He must have easily come at six foot and built like a train, wide and heavy. Though Ruby had never thought to learn his name she knew those ham-like fists could lift a grown man off his feet and make him fly like a bird. His weathered face was a dark tan which gave him the look of a pirate, what with the scruffy black beard and massive hairy arms. 

Ruby often thought so, until she closed off again and slid her lien over the sticky smelling bar. “Whiskey please, neat,” Her stomach protested loudly forcing her to acknowledge its empty presence. “and what on the menu tonight?" 

The barman took the lein and poured her drink, Ruby watched the Amber liquid swirl in the glass for a moment. “You got beef stew or fish pie, both with bread.” The whiskey glass was pushed towards her hand.

“The stew, thanks.” Ruby handed another card over and took her drink to the booths. She would have sat by the bar but she prefered the back tables. They were far enough away from other patrons that it was unlikely anyone would bother her and sitting away from the bar ment less chance of someone knocking their drink over her. Then again maybe it was the way and the booths had the added advantage of being against the large windows facing the forest that surround the small town why she prefered them. Although most of them were drawn closed by heavy faded red drapes she pulled the one closest to her open so she could see the night sky. There was a bark of laughter and the shattering of a glass but Ruby barely looked around her as people cheered loudly.

The Silver eyes curled her hand around the glass and brought the burning liquid to her mouth. The moment the whiskey touched her the back of her throat the heat started flushing over her cheeks again. Empty stomachs and alcohol didn’t mix very well and Ruby had that problem once today already. Instead of taking another drink she waited the few minutes it took before someone wearing a vaguely barlike uniform walked over and placed the bowl of hot stew and bread in front of her. Muttering a short, “thanks.” Ruby dug into the meal, ripping the bread in half and dunking it into the thick meaty stew. Her stomach did a little flip as she devoured the bowl, chasing the salty meat with the whiskey in short sips. Only once the bowl was down to its dregs did Ruby finally slow down. While the food wasn’t great right now it tasted like something you’d get at one of those five star restaurants Weiss was always dragging them to. 

The spoon in her hand froze midway to her mouth as the memory crossed over in her mind. She could still hear Yang and Weiss arguing about it, spending so much lien on a meal when they could have ramen noodles from that little stall in Vale they all liked. Yang eventually given in only when Weiss had told them she was paying. If there was one thing the rest of team RWBY agreed on it was to never turn down a free meal. Slowly Ruby lowered the spoon, the backs of her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. She held them back and grabbed at her half finished glass downing the fluid in one, rubbing at her wet eyes with the sleeve from her blouse. She pushed the memories behind a thick wall trying to block out the faces, the laughter. . .  

Suddenly Ruby didn’t want to eat anymore and just raised her empty glass at the bar. One of the workers nodded to her and within a minute was replacing the empty glass with another, this one full and half filled with cubes of ice. She almost wanted to take it back and have them remake it but instead she just took a large gulp of the amber liquid and turned away to stare out the window and into the cold night. 

Ruby tried not to look at her reflection instead trying to make out any figures in the darkened forest, a bird flew past though Ruby hardly saw it much more than a shadow. The young woman looked back down at the glass, the ice made the amber liquid seem more coppery. It reminded her of the copper eyes from the man she had slept with the night before. That had been . . . different. More than anything Ruby had thoroughly enjoyed herself, so much so she almost wished she had stayed or at the very least left the door open for them to do it again. Ruby sighed, who was she kidding. She’d made her choice for a reason, like she did every time. No one should ever get close to her for too long, that was the way she wanted it. Even as her lower body did a delicious little dance remembering the way he had held her, touched her. . . now Ruby felt the flush come on for a completely different reason and almost smiled.  _ I wonder what he’s up to now? _

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing Ozpin had learnt throughout his many lifetimes it was that things were always changing. Be it the weather, the seasons, the people. Feelings, emotions and actions changed the world around them. To some change was to evolve and that often meant progress and hopefully a better life. Then there were some things that never changed. Looking across the City of Vale while humans moved like ants in a well organized formicary, Ozpin couldn't help but wonder what thoughts bounced around in their heads. Their worries, hopes, dreams… all in the shadow of the great school, that he once attended. 

He smiled and leaned forward to have a better view from the window. Change was good, but some things didn’t need to ever change. The majestic silhouette of Beacon Academy ascended upon the docking station, the long avenue leading to the main hall was crowded with aspiring hunters and huntresses. The digital clock on the ship provided a time for him, classes would be ending soon and those young men women and faunus would soon return to their dorms for another day. 

A gagging noise diverted Ozpin’s gaze from the view. A tall, ginger boy had moved to the middle of the airship, eyes tightly shut and one hand clamped over his mouth. The gears of the airship started groaning and the bridge descended onto the ramp. The lad ran outside and emptied his stomach into the nearest trash can. Ozpin cringed, that was always awful he had been on a few group bounties with people like that. They had never been particularly pleasant rides for anyone on board. Though he never had any problems with motion sickness he did not want to imagine how anyone would be able to survive in current time when boarding an airplane resulted in a lost meal. He walked over to the lad and offered a bottle of water from his pocket. “You okay?”

The boy turned a bright red and gratefully grabbed it. “Yeah… sometimes I just still get it.” The ginger unscrewed the lid and took several long drinks to wash the taste of vomit from his mouth.

“You know, that most missions in your future will probably require you to fly to a distant location, right?” Ozpin said feeling a little sympathetic, he shoved his hands into his black leather duster and shifted his weight and leaned against the wall. Oz kept his cane under his coat on his hip, but he had a double bandoleer around his hips over his coat. The heavy rifle chambered in .50 colt was typically more than enough to dissuade the average idiot.

His face turned a shade darker, the older huntsman was being kind but it still stung. “I’m working on it… Peal gives me lots of breathing exercises and meditation… I just forgot today.”

Ozpin felt the crackling electricity in the air before he heard the girl. A fast step to the side saved him from the human bullet propelling towards him and the boy. The latter was not fast enough.

“REEALGAARR!!!!”

The boy and a girl in a pink skirt tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs. Ozpin took another step backwards to make way for the other two who ran after the girl. Ah team life, how he did NOT miss it, though by the time he was at Beacon Qrow had to be going full speed to knock him over and he needed Tai’s help even to do that. The two students finally untangled themselves and raced off towards the school, the ginger haired boy turning his head and waving goodbye to him. As Ozpin stepped down the gangplank a stern voice came from his right. “Finally decided to come visit us did you?”

Ozpin grinned, he would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around with a wide grin and an offered hug. Suddenly feeling rather glad that he made sure to clean up before coming to Beacon. “Glynda, how have you been?” 

The blond huntress adjusted her glasses and gave a small smile. “I swear, sometimes I wish I never took this job.” She looked him up and down, mud stuck to the sides of his boots, a couple spot he missed on his greaves. The black duster was new, she decided it made him look broader, even if it was very old fashioned.

“Well, that just means more Grimm for me and Qrow.” Oz grinned and rested a hand on his hip cocking it to the side and resting his hand on the stock of his rifle. 

Glynda rolled her eyes,  _ cocky as ever. _  “Are you still in that silly competition?” She turned starting off the ship with Ozpin following with a casual stroll towards the main building beside her. “Still sour you always lost?”

SMACK!

“Ouch!” Ozpin rubbed his hand and shot a glare at the black riding crop. “What was that for?” He gestured at her, fingers spread while taking a half step to the side to put some distance between them just in case she decided to hit him again.

“Oh, let me think. One for not calling, texting or even sending a postcard in over four months. Two for leaving me alone here to go on silly adventures. Three for the coffee you emptied over my favourite blouse just before you left the last time. Oh four for turning down offer to teach here… shall I continue?” She counted each offense off on a hand, while glancing away from him and up into the sky flippant manner.

Ozpin rubbed his temple with two fingers before sliding his hand through his platinum hair. “Not you too! I told Shikan that I am not cut out for teaching. It’s not my fault she doesn’t know how to give up.” He shivered at the thought, being stuck in the school, he already had to endure the soul of a wizard trying to tell him what to do. He was so glad that, that was over and there was no way he was giving up any more freedom in this life.

They reached the lobby of the school, Glynda stopped and shot him an expectant glance. “So I take it you are not here because you changed your mind?” Ozpin shook his head, putting his hands back into his pockets. “No way, Glyn, I’m sorry. But you seem to have everything under control as far as I can see.” He flashed her a small grin. “Besides you’d make a better Headmistress then I would a Headmaster.”

Glynda smiled he was playing his cute card. “I survive where I am. So, wanna grab some coffee and tell me why you’re really here?”

“Coffee sounds like heaven! Lead the way, Professor.” Ozpin gestured to the door before returning to his pocket and falling into step beside Glynda again. Goodwitch grinned and they made their way towards the teachers lounge. “We got a new coffee machine. This one makes a fantastic espresso. Still no chance you get into teaching?”

Ozpin grinned and shook his head slightly, “A tempting persuasion but it needs a little more than that to get me to stay.” he glanced around the halls a smaller smile pulling at his lips. Beacon was a good place, he’d never want it to be home again but it was nice to come back too. Glynda laughed setting her riding crop on her belt. “Just wait ‘til you taste it!”

 

* * *

 

The coffee was good, okay it was bloody fantastic. Apparently Dr. Oobleck had some connections to a farm in Vacuo, where the faculty now got a steady supply of fresh roasted coffee beans. Upon entering the staff room, first the obligatory back pat by Peter Port which almost let him empty his freshly filled mug over Glynda again. Then a three minute lecture about the momentary situation of the faunus demonstrations and how it could be related to the first uprisings by Bartholomew Oobleck. Ozpin seriously wondered how anyone followed this guy’s classes, Ozpin did not even know it was possible to cramp so much information in less than an hour. They finally sat down in the corner of the staff lounge. Ozpin rubbed his back where Port had hit him, it still smarted. “So I take it not so much has changed?”

Glynda grinned smugly having a sip of her coffee. “‘Except for the improvement in beverage quality, not really. Maybe Shikans complaints that she is, and I quote, “Too old for this shit.” are getting a little more frequent, but since she doesn’t really have a successor, nobody takes it seriously.” Oobleck and Port had to depart to teach their respective classes as Glynda and Ozpin chatted for a few minutes.

Ozpin avoided the steely gaze of his friend, looking into his mug. It was really much to small for his hands but it still managed to warm them. “I already told her no. I am staying with that decision.” Glynda rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at the physically younger man. “I promised her I’d try if I see you. So, what brings you here?”

“Can’t a weary huntsman just come to catch up with his favourite friend?” Ozpin smirked at her and leaned back into chair and finished his coffee. He set the mug on the arm of his chair with his palm over the top.

“Sure a weary huntsman could, but I never saw you as weary, nor having the desire to ‘catch up’ as you so eloquently put it. So skip that and start talking.” Glynda leaned back and took a sip of her cappuccino, she watched him closely it was odd for Ozpin to come around. Everyone here kept an eye on the bounty boards, you could practically track him and Qrow through them.

Ozpin traced the handle of his mug with a thumb and said softly while looking down away from her. “I need to look over the files of former students.” This was going to be the tricky bit, he felt a little bit bad for going behind Ruby’s back like this but then he had a feeling she was fragile mentally. He had made up his mind on the airship coming over to pursue her and after he finished the bounty Qrow had sent him he wanted some idea of what he was getting into. If only so he knew what to avoid to keep her from getting worse.

Glynda’s smile turned into a frown, “That is highly classified and personal information, Oz.” of course it would be for information. Once he had it, he’d be gone back to the four winds and wherever they took him. 

“It is also important for me.” Ozpin leaned forward and put his mug on the table. He rested his elbows on his knees stooping over with his fingers woven together.

“Is it a matter of life and death?” Glynda asked sharply, it was very sensitive information and while she did trust Oz. She couldn’t help but wonder why he wanted it.

“Not… directly. But I need it to help someone.” Ozpin eased back into his chair, tapping a thumb against his index finger. The platinum haired man was reluctant to give too much information. Admitting he met a potential former student was one thing, admitting what went on after meeting her was another thing completely.

“Any chance you could get less vague?” The blonde woman asked, she wasn’t sure what to make of his expression, he seemed lost in thought but there was something just a little off about it. It was most definitely one she had not seen on his face before.

Ozpin shrugged his leather duster creaking. “You just said something about the information being highly classified and personal. So the less everyone knows, the better, right?” That was one way to dodge further questioning,  _ because the alternative might come back and bite me. _

Glynda groaned and rubbed her temples with a hand, getting a straight answer out of Ozpin was like trying to get a King Taijitu to move in a straight line. “Should have known better.” She grumbled and glanced at the clock on the wall. “Professor Tsuyomi should just have finished her meeting. Go up and ask.” She collected the empty cups and put them in the dishwasher. “Just why do you need this information anyway? The files of every former Huntsmen gone rogue are open to all active agents.”

Ozpin stroke the handle of his cane, choosing his words very carefully. “I met someone who might be on a spiral downwards. I want to help her.” Glynda froze in place and looked around to check for any nosy gossipers, thankfully it seemed most of the teachers had left to return to their classes. Glynda narrowed her eyes at Ozpin. “Her?! Ozpin, are you trying to stalk your new girlfriend?”

How did the woman manage to come to ‘that’ conclusion? Ozpin forced his hand to relax the grip around his cane before he did any damage to the beloved weapon. “First, I am not trying to stalk anyone. Second, no girlfriend. Third, none of your business.” His hand clenched unconsciously around his cane again by the time he had finished.

Glynda frowned at him and leaned against the counter. “If you want those files, do not mention any of that to Shikan. We know you will get what you want whether we allow it or not, but getting her permission is better than landing on the compromised list yourself.” Ozpin smiled and rolled his shoulders as much as it was nice talking to Glynda it was not the reason why he had come. “Thank you, Glynda and I’m sorry.”

Glynda sighed and adjusted her glasses. The faint smell of coffee lingered in the air. Together they walked to the door and she opened it for him. “I trust you, Oz. You’ve never gave me reason not to. Just please try stay out of trouble.”

Ozpin flashed her a smile as he passed her, with a swoosh of leather. “You know me.” 

Glynda rolled her eyes, watching her friend walk away. “And that’s why I’m concerned…”

 

* * *

 

The doors of the elevator opened with a low thud and the only noise left was the rustle of paper and tick of gears turning under the ceiling. The deer faunus dressed in a green suit that sat at the desk glanced up and said casually. “And here I thought you might have forgotten the way to my office.”

Shikan Tsuyami had fought her whole life. First for her right to sit wherever she wanted whilst on public transport, then for her right to study at a combat school and after that for her place at a huntsmen academy. Being a woman and a faunus was never going to make it easy and for anybody else it may have been impossible but Shikan, she never let it hold her back. Whenever her sharp cold look grazed Ozpin, ironically he felt like a deer in the headlight. Shikan Tsuyami had never been the prey. The powerful woman had spent her life as the Huntress.

Ozpin crossed through the office and sank down into one of the large wooden chairs in front of her desk. He almost shuffled on the seat before he caught himself, they were as uncomfortable as ever. Oz glanced around at the office, some things changed, like the colorful volumes filling the bookshelf. The constant ticking coming from the ceiling gears were the same as was the marvellous view from the tower windows. The tall man glanced out of the window, from this high up he could see all of Vale. Gods he was never taking this job, he’d go stir crazy sitting in this office day in and out. “Considering how often I had to accompany Qrow up here, I could probably find it in my sleep.”

Shikan let out a snort and shuffled some of the messy papers away. “He really did talk you into a lot of shit.” Her shirt was cowled and she had a little steel cross pinned to it, age lines pulled around her eyes but Ozpin knew she was still formidable. “Do you use such language in front of your students?” He asked raising a brow and pushed his bangs out of his face.

Her eyes seemed to pierce into his, then she noticed something. While Ozpin had been a student at Beacon he had worn bronze tinted glasses, those were now gone. As she looked she could see the little layer that indicated contacts. A smile pulled at her lips, she recalled recommending them to him the first new time his glasses broke while on mission and during training. While he was a great shot with them, but he couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn without them. “If you have something against that, you know how to stop me.” Keeping her musing over his choice to herself.

Ozpin held her gaze with a smirk and leaned forward slightly. “Touché.” The smirk dwindled as he got to the heart of his visit. “I need information.”

“Oh, and here I thought you actually wanted to visit for old times sake.” Shikan said steeping her fingers, Ozpin had been a protege but had refused to remain. She remembered his words being something along the lines of. ‘I’ll be your field agent, but never the Headmaster of Beacon’. She understood that, he had not taken well to the soul reincarnating into him, even when the process was done he clearly changed some aspect of the soul. Or whatever he added to it had created a very free spirit, one that craved battle and adventure rather than the need to organise and plan.

“Have I ever?” Ozpin asked, he wasn’t the casual visiting type. Sometimes he thought it might have been a waste but then he was reminded that the real waste was not being able to see the world and be a part of it. So instead of watching over the future huntsmen and huntresses he chose to fight alongside them. He’d spent too many lifetimes doing the former.

Shikan frowned pulling her laugh lines down. “What do you need?” She asked solemnly, Ozpin was right he never came around unless it was important, though there was part of her that worried about him, always being alone. Fighting alone, even if he was in somewhat regular contact with Qrow, one could only be comfortable with solitude for so long.

Oz leaned back in his seat, giving the headmistress time to process his ‘request’. “Access to the archive containing the files of former students.” The room fell into a uncomfortable silence, only broken by the gears ticking while Shirkan thought about it. “That is-”

“... highly classified and personal information, already heard it.” Ozpin rubbed his forehead. “I’m trying to save a life here.” Thoughts of Ruby and the hurt, the pain so very evident in those large silvery pools had brought him here. He wasn’t leaving until he had the information he sought.

Shikan sighed, Ozpin had that look in his eyes again. Whilst he could fool most people and often had his own way of going around the rules she liked knowing she was immune to his brand of  'manipulation’. “Does this possible student have a name?”

Ozpin shook his head and leaned back in the chair. “I need to be sure before I tell anyone. Would you please trust me on this?” He looked at his old headmistress with a pleading look. “Just this time?”

Professor Tsuyami leaned her head on her hands. “And they say I am doe eyed… One condition. You come back right after you find your answers and explain this to me. And I am only doing this because I know you are going to get the files anyway. Better I know you are in my archive than having you sneak in at night and compromise the security of this school . . .  again.”

That was easier than he thought it was going to be Ozpin pulled his lips into a frown to avoid smirking, though his voice cracked a tiny bit. “I would never-”

“Zip it, we both know you did it before.” The faunus pressed a button on her desk, she’d rather get this over with. “Maria, show Ozpin to the archives and give him full access to the files. Oh but lock the door behind him.”

“You are locking me in your basement?!” The silver haired man couldn’t believe that, why go to the trouble? Especially when breaking through a door was laughably easy, though if he did that he’d have to face Glynda’s wrath. That was a significantly less amusing thought.

Shikan raised her eyebrows, “Got a problem with that? You did plan on talking to me afterwards right?” she knew if she didn’t do something he’d be gone at the drop of a hat without so much as a goodbye. Which hurt, though she knew at this point it was just in his nature, he sucked at goodbyes and could turn roaming into a profession. Her gaze never left Ozpin’s while she grabbed another stack of paper. “You could have just asked last time as well, you know?”

Ozpin groaned and for the first time avoided her eyes. That small flash of disappointment and hurt in those doe eyes that had not escaped him. “Right…” He’d made mistakes but he hadn’t had the time to go through proper channels last time and it had cost them both.

The headmistress waved at the door. “If you want out, just dial my office number.” A wicked grin spread over her face. “Although the signal in the basement can sometimes be a little weak, so make sure you find a good spot.” 

Ozpin stood up, “Got it.” he towered over the old woman, that said he towered over just about everyone. “Thank you.” Thoughts on potentially finding information about Ruby foremost in his mind he almost missed Shikan’s next words. 

“Oh and if you try after five pm I won't be in here anymore. That’s when the faculty meeting starts.” She finished stacking her papers and pulled up her computer screen. “That being said I have a rule about faculty not taking calls during meetings.” Shikan’s voice was almost cheerily as if the timeline made her all more sure he’d have to stick around at least a little bit for once. 

Ozpin headed over the the elevators his long stride swiftly eating up the distance and glanced at his Scroll, 3:50 pm, the elevator doors opened with a quiet ping. “I’ll have to be quick then won’t I.” He pressed the button to take him down to the Archives. 

The smile didn’t fade from Shikan face as she waved him off as the doors shut between them. “That’s what I hope for your sake.”

 

* * *

 

Maria was a tall, thin and pale woman who was as efficient, as she was miserable. She examined Ozpin with sharp green eyes, obvious disapproval and barely concealed dislike every much evident. She opened the reinforced door with bolts bigger than her arm on the outside and gestured into the dark in silence. 

Ozpin suddenly had the urge to check if she had a reflection, or normal teeth. “So… is there a light source somewhere?” He peered into the darkness, yay big looming vault. Oz just resisted making a face, breaking in was one thing and kinda fun. Going about it properly with skinny vampire woman was nowhere near as entertaining.

The woman shot him a glare and pressed a switch on the wall. Rows after rows of shelves overflowing with files were illuminated in a cold white light. Ozpin flashed his most amiable smile at the women. “Thank you. Do you have a computer system for this archive yet or do I have to search like in the dark ages?”

Maria handed him a white and green keycard attached to a short chain that had been hung around her skinny neck and gestured to the left. “Access to the system is only possible with one of these cards. Security measures after someone broke in a few months ago, you understand?” Her eyes bore into his, her lips pursed in a thin line. “I am getting this card back.”

Ozpin’s smile did not waver for a second, he spun the keycard around in hand a few times. “Of course, Miss. I wish you a pleasant afternoon.”

Maria turned around and a few seconds later, he heard the large bolts slide into place. He huffed a relieved breath, turned around walked to a very dusty desk, even took a moment to blow it off. The chair was much too small for him but he made do, turned on the computer and slid the keycard into the slot.

Just as he typed ‘Ruby’ into the search engine, he realised that she hadn’t even told him her surname.  _ Damn it.  _ This could probably take a while. He started by sorting out all male results, but not without having some sympathy for the poor bastards whose parents gave them a girl’s name. Then narrowed it down with a few filters to every female being born earlier than thirty years ago. There was no way she had been that old. This narrowed the results to just over twenty names, their surnames unfortunately scattered throughout the alphabet. He glanced at the corner of the computer screen 4:15, he had forty five minutes to get from “Ruby Carmilia” too “Ruby Scarlet” and then find a spot with sufficient scroll signal to get out or he was spending the night. Well, maybe the first one would be the charm already.

Nineteen Rubys later, he put the file for “Ruby Octarion” back into the shelf and checked the time again. 4:50, just three more Rubys to go, but time was running out. He started to doubt his instincts. Maybe the Ruby he met never even went to an academy and just unlocked her Aura by accident. That was a possibility but where would she learn to control it like how he had seen? If she figured that out by herself, the fact that she had never gone to a combat school would be a bloody waste. If that was the cause why would she be so secretive around him?

He checked the picture in the file for “Ruby Pappillia”. Tall, blond, butterfly faunus. Nope, 4:53. Only “Ruby Rose” and “Ruby Scarlet” left. The R-section was larger than the rest, so it took a few minutes to find the right file, but as soon as he opened it, his face lit up. Silver eyes, black hair with red tips, small at long last Oz found her. Ozpin traced a finger over the edge of the file and couldn’t help but smile, she looked so lively in the photo.

The silver haired man raced over to the entrance and opened the file. In four minutes he needed to find out everything he could or stay the night in a cold basement. Although he had slept in worse place, it still wasn't high the list of places he wanted to be tonight. The first page would just list her date and place of birth, recent scroll number and family members and status so he skipped it. Skimming the second page he froze.

 

Team: RWBY (Team Leader)

Partner: Weiss Schnee (deceased)

Other members: Blake Belladonna (deceased)

Yang Xiao Long (deceased)

 

Ozpin went back to the first page with dread pooling in his stomach.

 

Mother: Summer Rose (deceased)

Father: Taiyang Xiao Long (retired from active duty)

Sibling(s): Yang Xiao Long (Half Sister, deceased)

 

Oz shut the file with a loud flap and dialed the headmistress office only for it to ring and go to voicemail. To hell with the staff meeting, Shikan Tsuyomi would answer some questions first. He didn’t spare a glance at the shocked Maria when she opened the door for him nor when she gasped at him as he took the file from the archives. Oddly enough she did not complain though but just went back to her desk after locking the Archive doors. 

Ozpin found the meeting already started when he burst into the staff lounge. “Shikan, your office, now.” The rest of the Beacon teachers didn’t move a muscle and tried to stay out of the battle that Ozpin seemed to fight with the Headmistress through their stares. After a few seconds that felt like eternity, Shikan Tsuyomi rose from her seat. “Glynda, will you be able to work through part of the schedule without me?”

Glynda just nodded and shot a glare at Ozpin. The latter had already turned and was making his way to the head office. Teacher and former student made their way through the now empty halls in silence.

After the elevator closed behind them, Ozpin threw Ruby’s file on the green glass desk. “What is this?” He started to pace with this hands tucked behind his back, how could so much misfortune befall one young woman.  _ One gorgeous, lovely, beautiful young woman… crap Tai’s gonna kill me! _ He shook his head, silver hair flying back and forth, that was something he’d worry about much later.

Professor Tsuyomi walked over and sat in her chair before reading the name on the file. The elder woman paled notably and closed the file again. “Don’t tell me you found her?” There was something in her voice that made Ozpin believe Ruby Rose wasn’t just another student to the Headmistress. There was a genuine sadness to her tone and the faintest shake that the older woman would never normally have expressed unless it was something very important to her.

Ozpin sunk into the same chair he vacated not two hours earlier and narrowed his eyes. “You could say that.” Blush tinted his cheeks and he bit his lip in an effort to keep a straight face. 

Shikan rose her eyebrows inquisitively, how that was a look she hadn’t seen before. To the Faunus it looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “What do you mean by that?” She watched Ozpin’s blush deepen, then flicked up the collar of his coat to hide behind it. “Oh my.” Maybe not the cookie jar but honey pot was probably more accurate.

“I mean, how was I supposed to know?” Ozpin grumbled, the smirk she had on her face was making him feel small. “Qrow never said anything about this…”

“Are you seriously asking that question? After graduation you vanished. Nothing. Not a single sound, no letter, no text… you were gone. Your friends eventually stopped waiting for you and just got on with their lives.” Shikan said flatly, Ruby had done exactly the same thing, only she had a much better excuse.

Ozpin stood up and started pacing, back and forth, back and forth. His boots sounding heavily against the ground, he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I didn't even know Summer had a daughter… and Tai too.”

“Well it is not something that Qrow likes to talk about.” Shikan said softly, Qrow did often come to her just for someone to talk too. The poor little crow held so much fear with him, his Semblance forcing him to keep all he loved at a distance.

Ozpin strode over to her desk and opened the file flipping through to a page that contained the very detailed design of a scythe that could be converted to a rifle. “A scythe wielder, who could even taught her?“

Shikan snorted, his obliviousness could be cute sometimes, she got up and walked around her desk to stand beside him. “How many high class scythe wielders do you know? Did Qrow never tell you that he actually retired from active duty for a while to teach at Signal?”

Ozpin sat down again with a flop, the chair creaked under the sudden weight. He had to focus trying to think of the last time he spoke to his good friend, rather than just swapping texts. Then he remembered the sad look in Qrow’s eyes when the shorter man refused to talk about his absence from active duty the last time they had met up. “He said he didn’t want to talk about the time I was gone.” Oz said sadly he had just let it go, he shook his head and rose to start pacing again, but a firm hand pressed down on his shoulder .

“Stop pacing, it is driving me crazy.” Shirkan leveled a softer glare at Ozpin and when she was he would stay put she returned to her seat. Ozpin forced himself to sit still, amazed that Qrow, the one person who wanted to have a Grimm killing competition with him would give it up for any length of time . . . to teach a bunch of students! “You got Qrow into teaching?”

The headmistress smiled sadly. “Not me. A little girl whose mother died told him she wants to become a scythe wielder like him so no other little girls loose their mothers.”

Ozpin suddenly had the urge to slam his fist into the next hard surface. He kept himself under control though, it was easy to see where Shikan was going with this. It also explained a few things though none of the questions he had come with and wanted answers for. “So Summer died when Ruby was young and she wanted to become a Huntress. What about her sister?”

“Before Summer, Taiyang had a brief affair with Raven Branwen.” The Headmistress explained softly.

“Are we talking Raven, like Qrow’s sister Raven?” Now that was one he wasn’t expecting. The woman who could hardly crack a smile if it didn't include something bloody or getting her own way. . . With Tai of all people? Things had changed a lot since he left and for a moment he was overcome with loneliness as he realized how everyone seemed to move forward with their lives. So much had changed, more than what he had expected, Shikan kept her gaze indifferent. Ozpin’s head sank into his palms, he let out a long sigh running his hands through his hair. “Qrow has… had a niece. He had a niece and he never told me.” Disbelief coloured his tone, it was such a strange thought.

The older woman just sighed, part of her thought she should be used to this by now. This flavor of conversation was something she had with Qrow on a rather regular basis.  _ Men!  _ “There are a lot of things you did not tell him either.”

This time the desk had to suffer, a horrible CRACK filled the air as Ozpin’s fist slammed down on the glass and left a small crack that looked faintly like a spider web. “That is my business.” He glared away from her out of the window, his shoulders pulled back and tight. Sure he hadn’t called as much as he maybe should have, but then neither had they.

Shikan rose from her chair and went to a corner of the office, a few minutes later she returned with two mugs. She reached into her desk and poured a splash of clear liquid out of a flask into hers. Ozpin reached out to her and she passed over the flask. He ignored her disapproving look as he emptied the entire content into his mug, the smell of vodka was suddenly very strong in the office. “Please tell me about Ruby.” The platinum haired man sipped at the vodka as he sat back, the alcoholic beverage was flavoured with peach.

Shikan took a sip while she gazed into the distance, admiring the setting sun. From the tower the view was quite spectacular. “Ruby Rose was exceptional. She was born to become a Huntress. I personally invited her to Beacon at the age of fifteen.” The Faunus shifted her weight to lean on the desk, she could hear the creak of Ozpin’s leather coat as he adjusted his seat.

The taller man tilted his head, fifteen was too young an age for Beacon wasn’t it? “Did the age of admittance change?” Ozpin asked looking up to the Headmistress as he leaned back in his chair, he just couldn’t get comfy.

A small smile graced the elderly woman’s lips. “No. Glynda picked her up when she was involved in a robbery. Those criminals didn’t know what hit them.” Shikan gave a bark of laughter remembering the report Glynda wrote about the meeting. “She knocked out five grown men who tried to steal from a Dust store. I spoke to her and although she was a small and a bit childish she was obviously talented and I deemed her skills advanced enough to move her ahead.”

“So she is the youngest student to ever enroll at Beacon?” He’d never heard of a student being admitted to any of the Huntsmen academies before the age of seventeen. Ruby must have seriously impressed a lot of people with her skills. That thought made him want to spar with her and see for himself just how good she was.

“Indeed and she never disappointed me.” Shikan smiled fondly. “During her initiation she got the idea to hitch a ride on a Nevermore when she and her partner were lost. Said Grimm was not very amused, to put it mildly. So she rallied three other girls behind her and created a plan to behead it. It consisted of an improvised slingshot and her running up a vertical cliff.”

Ozpin did not even try to hide his admiration, “She did that on her first day?” he would have never done anything so ballsy. That said back then he was fighting with that reincarnated soul, he had other things on his mind.

“It was very impressive. There was no other candidate in their team more fitting for the role of leader. Some people doubted me and even accused me of favouritism. But those fell silent pretty quickly in respect to her skill and show of ambition.” Shikan raised her mug again and took a large gulp. “Ask Glynda, Peter or Bartholomew, all of them have fond memories of her.”

Ambition wasn’t a word he would have used to describe the woman he spent the night with. He could think of a few other words that would flatter her more. “They all know her? And none of them told me about her?” 

“Why would they? She was a student here. That and did you ever send them so much as a postcard?” Shikan put her mug down on her desk with a clip and put her hands in her lap. “You have to accept that life continued when you were away, Ozpin.” 

There was a flash of anger in those doe eyes that had Ozpin lowering his gaze. “Please do continue.” He wanted to hear more,  _ no _ he needed to know more. The coppered eyed man hated that he had missed this, Qrow, Tai. They were the closest thing he had to family, Tai had TWO kids and no one ever told him. They both had even gone into his line of work, he could have come back and taught them. Maybe if he had Yang would be alive now, maybe Ruby would be with her family. Not in some backwater town doing her best impression of Qrow on a bad day.

“Well, everything seemed to look bright for her and her team. They actually won the Vytal Tournament in their third year, would you believe it. Miss Rose advanced to the last round and made a huge splash as the youngest winner of all time. Did you not have newspaper where you were?” Shikan assumed he had a town he called homebase, but then with Oz she never knew.

Ozpin shook his head and he had another sip of the vodka. “I do not follow the news. What happened?”

“Well, you can imagine that this shook some of the other schools. General Ironwood actually tried to get her to change to Atlas for a while. Even offered her to enroll her whole team, since a Schnee was part of it. He gave up after Ruby pointed out, that there are no plausible reasons to change into a school whose teams and champions she recently beat up.” Shikan smiled the young Miss Rose always had a refreshing sense of humour.

Ozpin chuckled, “Poor James.” he held no sympathy for the General, on more than one occasion they had butt heads together. Shikan laughed softly, “Don’t ask him about that tournament, it is still a sore spot.” then said with a soft sigh. “Well, after that, everyone had high hopes for their last year. That’s when everything turned to shit.”

Ozpin drank from his spiced up beverage and sighed, now they got to the climax of the story. The silver haired man looked up to his teacher waiting for her to continue silently. “During a training mission. Team RWBY were supposed to clear out the woods near a village in the forests of Anima. They were doing fine, regular updates, exceptional teamwork and they were making it look easy. The Grimm never scared them but then they ran into something or someone else.” Shikan grimaced and downed the last remains of her drink. “We received a distress signal and Qrow flew off immediately. However, when he arrived, Miss Rose was the only one still breathing…”

Ozpin swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. “The others?”

The face of the headmistress turned to stone, her voice was almost like a machines but machines don’t have sheens of tears coating their eyes. “Weiss Schnee, multiple gunshot wounds, she probably bled out after her Aura was diminished. Blake Belladonna, she suffered a slashed throat which we believe ended her life within moments of it happening. Yang Xiao Long, she had multiple stab wounds all over her body and had been poisoned, though we are unsure which got to her first. Then there was Ruby Rose who was severely poisoned, dangerously low Aura levels and found next to the severed end of a scorpion tail.” Shikan rubbed her forehead and grabbed Ozpin’s drink without asking, from his loose hands with ease. “We were lucky to get to her in time.”

Ozpin’s stomach dropped to the floor and suddenly he was glad that Shikan took the rest of his drink. Scorpion tail. Faunus. He tried to control his breathing while guilt and dread started to take a hold of his thoughts. Ruby was a silver eyes, of course Salem would send some of her agents after her.

“Of course everyone told her, it wasn’t her fault.” Shikan continued. “We got her into a hospital as quick as possible. We had specialists on standby, therapists, medicine everything we could think of. Then she woke up and that was the worst day in my whole life. That and the talk with Tai, I thought about quitting.” The slight, wet film coating her green irises threatened to overflow. “And then she was gone. One day about a week after she woke, the doctors told me she is moving and eating again and praising her progress and the next day.” The Headmistress voice thicked and she rubbed the tears from her eyes. “She was gone. Ruby left everything behind, her weapons, her clothes, all her stuff. She didn’t turn up to the funerals of her teammates or her sister and she didn’t go to her father or Qrow. She was just gone.” Shikan emptied Ozpin’s cup and with a noticeable shiver in her right hand. “Part of me was almost glad. I didn’t know what I to say to her, what should I tell her. Should I apologize for authorizing a mission so far away from the school? Should I have had teachers for backup close to them all the time? How do you talk to a nineteen year old woman who just lost everything?”

Ozpin swallowed, stood up moved over to her and pulled the older woman into a hug. He was at loss, in all his lifetimes, he had seen plenty deaths and grieving people, but that did not make it easier. Seeing his old mentor and in some way friend cry like this made him feel guiltier than ever for leaving. He had not been there, sure he had not been idle but he had left them all. He kept Salem gunning for him but making a nuisance of himself, drawing her attention away from any large group of people. Oz had saved whole towns but stayed away from those he cared about to protect them. Clearly that had not worked as planned.

After a few minutes the older women took a deep breath and untangled herself from Ozpin’s arms. She let them fall loosely around her. “Do you really have to ask anymore why I would like to quit?” Ozpin shook his head, he was at loss for words. Nothing that surfaced in his mind seemed appropriate so he stayed silent. All these different lifetimes, so many centuries of experience to draw from and he still struggled for words. 

Shikan opened a floor plan of Beacon, with a wave of her hand over the desk. She pointed out the room as she spoke. “We kept their dorm room as sort of a memorial. You can have a look if you want to. The bunk beds may look very unstable but they actually held up until today.” She smiled sadly. “Another of Miss Roses ideas I daresay.”

Ozpin nodded and memorized the dorm number. He knew his way around this school like the back of his hand and the number was somewhere close to where his own had been when he was a student.  “What about the weapons?”

“Miss Schnees Myrtenaster was returned to Atlas to her family. Miss Belladonna’s Gambol Shroud was taken by her parents.” Shikan closed her scroll. “As for Crescent Rose and Ember Celica you will have to ask Tai. He took them back to Patch, what he did with them when he returned home I wouldn’t know.”

Ozpin remembered how Tai had said he enjoyed teaching at Signal, maybe he was still there. “He is still teaching at Signal?” Shikan nodded. “If he wanted too, he would already be Headmaster there. Everybody loves him. But according to his last message he enjoys having time for his flower garden and would have no idea on how to spend the extra money.”

Ozpin took a deep breath, a plan started to loosely form in his head. “Do you think…”

Shikan gave him a little pat on the arm. “Go talk to him. He is not the vengeful type. I’m sure he would love to see you.”

Ozpin eyed the folder, Ruby’s smiling face stared back at him with a purity the woman he made love to the other night hadn’t had. He wasn’t sure if it was possible but he hoped he could bring back that smile, maybe one day. “Should I tell him?”

Shikan gazed warmly at the picture of the silver eyes and closed the folder over. “Ozpin, if I understood correctly you are several hundred years old. I am positive that you will be able to make the right decision about that.”

Ozpin smiled slightly. “You of all people should know that wisdom comes not always with age.”

Shikan Tsuyami’s eyes narrowed to a death glare, then she smiled and said while patting him on the shoulder. “That said I’m happy you found a woman, Oobleck takes a little bit too much delight collecting rumours about your conquests.” Ozpin choked on air and turned a bright apple red. “Pardon?!” Shikan walked away from him with a little happy spin in her step to face him. “And you and Ruby, aww the babies will be beautiful!”

“No, no, no no no no no.” Ozpin scrambled back away from her, somehow managing to trip over the chair and fall with a undignified flaying of limbs and a THUMP. “Not happening! Salem remember Salem, we need to deal with her first!”

“Silver eyes, silver hair, d’aww I wanna coo just thinking about it.” She clapped her hands together, her weapon a thin chain with a small ball on the end clinking against her wrist. “And my dear Ozpin if you stick with that excuse you may never have a family.”

“Fine by me!” Ozpin leaped for the door only for the chain to wrap around his right ankle. He fell face first with a  _ thud _ , “Oww.” he groused softly. Shikan continued as if he hadn’t made a fly leap for the door and fallen with a very amusing crash. The great Ozpin, terrified of kids, not all kids mind you just the possibility of his own. The deer Faunus came up to stand by his head as he tried to push himself up. “I expect a least three Oz, and LOTS of pictures. You must bring Ruby and all of them to come visit.”

Oz let out a very manly “Eep.” at least he’d say it was a very manly cry of defiance. In reality not so much, but shhh that would be his little secret. He turned and tried to pull at the chain only for her to step on his chest and force him back down. Shikan leaned over and smiled at him, her hands on her hips. “I am crystal clear? At least three Ozpin, three.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Ozpin squeaked and Shikan moved her foot, Oz was flying out the door faster once the chain came undone around his ankle. The Headmistress of Beacon called out after him, “Don’t be a stranger Oz!” she heard a clipped, “Yes Ma’am.” as the elevator doors slide shut with a click.


	3. Home, Friends & A Fathers Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, Gents and all you beautiful people out there, please enjoy another Stranger's update. Thank you for all the support from the last chapter, it really makes it worth writing when you know someone out there is smiling from reading this. Let us know your thoughts and have a wondrous day <3

    The sunflowers were growing wonderfully this year. It seemed like they just wanted to contest their namesake in points of radiance and beauty. A blond man smiled while pouring some fertilizer into the bed. Every year they grew taller, brighter, more beautiful, the golden heads turned towards the sun basking in the warm sunlight.

    Taiyang turned away from his sunflowers and sighed sadly at the little flower bed filled with rose bushes. Whatever he tried, he just didn’t seem to have any luck with these flowers. Most of the bushes stood small and frail in the weakened sun, only growing small leaves and sickly looking blooms that drooped like tears. Although one plant seemed to pull through this year, bearing a bright, red rose, its petals glowed softly late afternoon light.

    A shadow fell over the kneeling man. Tai turned around and blinked against the incoming light around the dark figure. A tall, ashen haired man returned his gaze through copper eyes.

    “Oz!” Tai jumped up and promptly fell forward as pins and needles stabbed at his leg from kneeling in the garden for too long. “Oh shit, my leg fell asleep.”

    Ozpin laughed and caught him, holding him under an arm and around his back, his massive strength easily taking the broad man's weight. “That is not what I expected to hear from you first.”

    Tai laughed and leaned onto the bigger man’s shoulder rubbing his sleepy leg. “It was not what I wanted to say. Okay! Let’s try again.” He let go of his leg and delivered a well placed punch into Ozpin’s abdomen. The silver haired hunter gasped and doubled over. Tai may be a teacher now but he never stopped training and his punch felt more like a Goliath stomping on his stomach. “You freaking jerk. You asshole. You little shit. You left us alone! You missed everything! And you did not even have the decency to show up after meeting Qrow again?”

    Ozpin tried to catch his breath while Tai leaned heavily onto his back with his elbow between Oz’s shoulder blades and continued. “While you went off brooding into the distance I lost two wives, had two daughters and lost them too and I had to fucking deal with that all by myself.”

    Ozpin steadied his breath and tried to get up again, only to have another hard blow delivered to the small of his back. “Qrow-” He gasped and he fell forward Tai yanking his feet out from under him with a foot, Oz quickly kissed the dirt. Thinking off hand he was doing that a lot lately around his friends.

    “Is the shittiest company to have while grieving over losing everything and you fucking know that.” Tai kicked the man onto his back and set a boot on his chest. “So what do you have to say for yourself?” The blonde eyed man asked glaring down at his long absent friend.

    Copper met violet eyes, Ozpin swallowed and evaded the piercing gace. “I’m sorry.” He muttered softly, the boot was keeping him in place.

    “What was that?” Tai grinded his foot a little harder in the bigger man's chest, leaving an imprint.

    “I am sorry!” Ozpin brought his hands up to his head to hide is face. “I have been a shitty friend Tai and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when Summer died. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for your daughters. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

    Tai cut him off before he could list several years of mistakes. “Thanks I did not need you to be so specific.” The blonde lifted his foot of Ozpin’s chest. “I’m sorry would have been enough. You didn’t have to remind me of everything.” His voice had become slightly softer and choked, as if he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

    Ozpin sat up on his hands and looked at the blond. “I,” He paused, struggling to find words, think of things to dry. “I’m so sorry Tai.”

    “You can stop now. Repeating your apology a few hundred times more does not change what happened.” Taiyang turned around, mentally gathering himself back up and heaved a huge sigh. “You want some tea?”

    Ozpin raised on shaky legs, dusting off his shirt and pants. “I would love some.”

    Taiyang opened the front door and waved him in. Ozpin followed his friend into a small kitchen, where a filled kettle rested on the stove. A plain wooden table with four chairs surrounding it was in the centre of the room. The counters were empty of fuss and the sink just contained a plate and a cup. Taiyang opened a cupboard and grabbed two mugs and a small chest. “What kind of tea do you like?”

    Ozpin peaked into the cabinet, small bags of green, black and herbal herbal tea were stacked neatly in different compartments. “I’ll have the Earl Grey, please.”

   The kettle started whistling. Taiyang grabbed two bags and put them into the mugs. Ozpin grabbed the kettle and started pouring the water, as Tai grabbed milk and sugar from another cupboard. They sat down at the table, Oz leaned his backpack against the chair.

    An awkward silence sunk over the kitchen. Both men just stirred their tea and avoided each others eyes. Ozpin blew on his beverage and looked out the window, while Tai poured some milk in and took a sip. Finally the blond man spoke up. “Sooo, why are you here?”

    Ozpin opened his mouth and shut it again this could get very unpleasant if he wasn’t careful. He had come with the intention of telling Tai about Ruby but suddenly he hesitated on informing him of his daughter. What if it sent him over the edge, the man was still grieving and Ozpin didn’t want to hurt his friends heart by telling him about her. He didn’t know what to say anymore. _I found your younger daughter. She is a drunk and severely depressed. I had a few bouts of rough sex with her and left again._ He let out a breath, with a slight sigh warming his hands around his mug. Yeah, great way to start a conversation after more than twenty years.

    “Cat got your tongue?” Tai asked raising a brow, sure Oz wasn’t talkative but there was no way he came without a reason. He watched Oz stare into his mug, his finger tracing the lip of the porcelain cup, something he recognised as a nervous tick. Which made Oz’s behaviour even more strange, it wasn’t like him to be nervous especially in ‘his’ company.

    Ozpin lifted his cup and sipped, then hissed in pain as the hot liquid burned his mouth. Tai stood up and got a glass of cold water, frowning it wasn't at all like Oz to make a mistake like that, something was clearly bothering him. Ozpin downed it in one large gulp and looked at Tai in the eye, sometimes it was better to be blunt and straight to the point instead of pussy-footing around so he took a deep breath. “I found Ruby.”

     Tai sat for a few moments, the words being heard but there meaning went straight over his head. It took a bit of time before his brain caught up with his ears and then his jaw dropped, then worked up and down before shutting again. That name, Ruby’s name, coming from his friends lips. It was no lie he knew that, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and his hands trembled. _He found Ruby?_ “Where? When?” His voice got a little breathy as he imagined where his daughter could be, wondered if he could bring her home, if she were alive or, or . . .

    “Just a small village, she's safe, I guess. A week ago roughly, I was just having a drink at the pub and she did a small display of Aura. I was curious we talked a bit, she just didn’t seemed like she fit where she was.” Ozpin sipped his tea, it would be easier to tell the whole truth but probably not the best route just yet. “I figured something didn’t fit so well… I decided to look her up, I found her file at Beacon and had a long talk with Shikan. She suggested that I should come and visit you.” There that was most of the truth and it wasn’t likely to get him punched again, yet.

    Taiyang stared down into his cup, Ruby was ‘safe’ he seemed to have picked that word carefully. Ozpin did have a mix of chronic curiosity and wanderlust, so he would not fault his friend for looking into Ruby’s history. That he had picked up on something so small, his instincts must be really strong. “Why did you have to look her up? Did she not tell you?”

    The platinum haired man, pursed his lips. “She wasn’t the most talkative when it came to her history. Just kinda tolerated my presence if I bought her drinks. Anything remotely personal and she shot me down, it was mostly the Aura she used that caught my attention. As I said it didn’t make sense for someone with Aura to be a waitress.”

    “She’s got a job?” Tai asked, he could not see his little girl as a waitress.

    “She was wearing a uniform when I met her, I’d guess waitress. They don’t generally ask for personal history, which probably made it easier for her to hide.” Ozpin opted to leave out that her skirt had been very short and he’d had a lovely view of her cleavage.

    They sat in silence for a minute before Tai asked, “How often have you been in Vale since you and Qrow met up again?” he looked over at Oz. Make no mistake he was happy to have news of Ruby, that didn’t mean he wasn’t still annoyed with Ozpin’s extended absence. Ozpin’s cheeks turned slightly red. “I... “

    “Don’t bother, Glynda told me. Eleven times. Eleven fucking times and not even a call.” Taiyang slammed his cup on the table, a little of the liquid swished over and spilled on the table.

    Ozpin lowered his gaze, he had nothing to say to that. “I’m sorry, I just was keeping away from everyone, Vale is as close to a home base that I have. Even then I try to keep visits to a minimum, keep Salem’s attention on me and away from… my family.” Oz looked over to Tai guilt twisting his stomach up in knots. “I didn’t even know you had children. Qrow never told me about your daughters. About Yang and Ruby, I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I see now that I should have come back, at least checked in more often.”

    Taiyang raised his eyebrows and sighed, _Qrow still hasn’t said anything._ “That’s odd of him.” Though Tai had a pretty good idea of why Qrow was keeping his distance.

    Ozpin nodded tracing the grain of the wood with a finger. “I don’t know why he never told me anything. The last time we met up he was so different than before. Bitter, disillusioned, hard and unforgiving, I did not understand but I also didn’t want to pry. After all, he never bothered me with questions either.”

    Tai nodded and emptied his mug, he didn’t want Ozpin to run off again so soon. Even though he wanted nothing more then to find Ruby’s location and hold her tight but Oz was his friend and he had a feeling that Oz still hadn’t gotten to why he had come. “Do you want to see some pictures?”

    “If it is alright with you? I would love to, I’m sorry I missed it and I would like to get to know them.” Ozpin bit his lip and stared at his half empty mug. There he was, lying to one of his best friends after not talking to him in years, while also prying into the life of his last one night stand who definitely did not want him to know her past. He wondered if he could sink any lower.

    Tai smiled and got up, “Come on, I got some books in the living room.” he put his empty cup into the sink and made for the hallway. Ozpin rose and finished his tea putting his cup by Tai’s, he turned to Tai to find the other man watching him with a smile. “What?”

    “Just a picture coming back together again. Come one.” Taiyang turned on his heel and walked out into the living room.

    Ozpin frowned and looked down at his hand, it took him a few minutes to get Tai. A small smile played around his lips. “You know, having a mug while fighting in the field is not the most practical thing to do. Mostly I make do with a thermos or flask”

    Tai chuckled pulled a large album off of a shelf before setting on his couch. “Remember that one time, Qrow dared you to take your hot chocolate to Grimm studies and not let go of it even if you got called?” He set the heavily leather tomb on the coffee table.

    Ozpin smiled and sat down. “Yeah, I defeated that Boarbatusk without spilling a drop. That totally shut everyone up.”

    Tai laughed, sat down next to it and opened the book. A picture with four girls was on the first page. “This was Team RWBY.” He pointed at the black haired girl on the right, who just gazed a little stone faced at the camera. “This was Blake Belladonna. She was a faunus and wore that bow to hide her cat ears. She was always rather quiet, read a lot of books and if it did not involve tuna, not very excitable.”

    Ozpin nodded, “I heard about the team. This one is Weiss Schnee, right?” he pointed at the white haired girl, who looked slightly annoyed.

    Tai chuckled remembering Weiss, Ice Queen on the outside, wonderful person on the inside. “Yeah, she was an overachiever and really cynical. In the beginning she questioned Ruby’s role as the leader of the team, but she came around pretty quickly. She even became good friends with Blake, although her family is not that fond of the Faunus community.” Tai sighed again. “She came across bossy, harsh and sometimes overly critical, but her heart was in the right place. Ruby adored her.”

    Ozpin’s gaze wandered to the tall, blonde girl in the middle she had one hand on her hip and the other around her sisters shoulder. “Yang looks just like you.”

    Tai nodded and smiled. “She was my firecracker. A real sunshine. She always burned brighter than everyone around her. She also was stubborn, short-tempered and don’t get me started on her obsession with her hair.” His eyes started to glaze over and he sniffled slightly.

    Ozpin carefully put his hand on Tai’s arm. “We… you don’t have to, if it’s too hard.” He still avoided looking at the last girl in the picture. Part of him just ached to see her, her bright smile, her sparkling eyes, her happy face and the other part just saw the small, tired woman in front of him who became of that girl.

    Tai took a deep breath and took a slight jab at Ozpin’s arm. “I offered it. Besides… I like seeing these pictures.” He smiled slightly. “They remind me of the wonderful time we all had together.” He pointed at the small red head and Ozpin finally looked at her. “And this is Ruby. She…” Tai swallowed harshly. “It feels weird to talk about her in the past tense, since she actually survived that day. I mean, she ran away, but she is still alive. It would be pretty hard to beat her down.”

 _Yes she is. Though she is sad, pained, drunk, tired and lonely she is still alive. She is wasting away in a small town as a waitress, she needs to break out but she doesn’t want to and I am betraying her trust right now._ Ozpin gazed at the smiling silver eyed girl in the picture and wished for the hundredth time that he could have met her. The girl in the picture. The happy, energetic, determined, brilliant Ruby, that all people seemed to know except him.

    Tai looked up. “She was so much like Summer. Caring, strong, a little quirky, lovable… It often felt like Summer never died, when she was around. But oh boy, those two were a hand full.” He turned the page This was a picture of a much younger Yang, her hair cut short as a boys that framed her face in an almost pixie like style around. Although her eyes were a blood red he recognised from her mother, there was a slight curve to one corner of her mouth as she held someone in uniform three feet from the ground, small flickering flames falling from her form. “That was Yang after her first haircut. The barber shop actually evoked a restraining order against her after that.” He chuckled. “Those poor guys feared for their lives at that point.” Oz noticed how Tai gentle stroked the page with a thumb, almost caressing the little flames, there was a fresh sheen of tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and turned the page again. “And here are Ruby and Qrow. She was totally amazed when she found out that his sword could transform into a scythe. I think she was four at that time she begged him to let her try it out and of course he refused. So she actually tried to steal it one night while he was asleep, of course it was way too heavy for her and she fell down the stairs. Never saw Qrow so furious and worried at the same time.”

    He kept talking and flicking page after page, Ozpin listened and watched. Ruby in the bathtub, Yang in a cute little summer dress, both of them on a sleigh, Yang's first day at Signal, Ruby hanging on her arm not wanting to let her go, Ruby building her scythe in the workshop, both of them sparring in the backyard, how they got their dog Zwei… Ozpin felt like he relived part of the years he missed. At some point, Tai became really descriptive, waving his arms and almost knocking the mug out of Ozpin's hand. Stories of Beacon, their initiation, food fights, their first mission, the Vytal festival… Ozpin took it all in and tried to not forget or miss a single moment. He felt empty and full at the same time, knowing that he missed some of the most wonderful times in his friends life and thankful that he was offered this chance to relive part of it. By the time they reached the end of the album, the scattered moon shone through the window and Zwei was snoring on the couch next to them.

    Tai looked up and shook his head. “Oh dear, I totally forgot to make dinner!” He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. “Sandwiches okay for you Oz?”

    Oz rose from the couch and followed his friend. “You know, I should get going, it is really late and…”

    Tai waved at him with a knife in his right hand. Cheese, butter, some tomatoes, salad and ham were scattered over the counter already next to a loaf of bread. “Don’t be daft, you won’t find a place to sleep on Patch at this time of the night and the last ferry is long gone.” He grinned. “Like it or not, you are stuck with me. At least this night you won’t run away again.”

    Ozpin smiled and put his mug in the sink. “Sandwitches sound fantastic.” He grabbed some of the bread and started spreading butter over it. “Tai, I don’t want to upset you but what happened to your daughters weapons?” Looking at his friends eyes darken and glisten made him wish to take that question back immediately. “Sorry, I didn’t want to upset, I…”

    “I keep them in their old rooms.” Tai started cutting the tomatoes. A tear escaped and dropped onto the red fruit. “I know, it sounds like I am completely mental, but sometimes I go in there and talk to them. I kept them cleaned, oiled and well maintained over all this time. Sometimes I pretend that I tuck them into bed while their weapons are resting on their nightstands…” He shook his head. “Yes, I am probably crazy.”

    Ozpin clenched his hand and vehemently shook his head. “Tai, you are not crazy. You lost all of your family, some would completely give up after something like that.”

    “I wanted to. I thought about just going to Mount Glenn and just look for the biggest, most badass horde of Grimm I could find. I would fight until nothing is left and then I would not have to live with myself anymore.”

    A sudden surge of sadness and fear overcame Oz, his friend was having ‘these’ sorts of thoughts!? This wasn’t the first time either he reckoned and suddenly felt even more guilty about staying away for so long, what would have happened if Tai had gone through with something like that? The thought alone was enough to have Oz determined to keep in touch better. “But you didn’t! You kept your job at Signal, you grew a beautiful garden, you kept going. You,” Ozpin stopped waved helplessly with the butter knife. “You are so bloody strong, I don’t know if anyone else could have done what you did.”

    Tai rubbed a speck of butter from his forehead. “Thank you, Oz. You know, those kids at Signal they keep me going. I love seeing them evolve, grow and learn every day. Sometimes I feel guilty because I know, some of them might but you know. When they come to me and show me how they split a rock with a fist, or cut a tree with just one swing and their eyes sparkle when they achieve what they wanted. They are so happy, just like Yang and Ruby. Who am I to take this away from them?”

    Oz fell silent and started preparing the sandwitches. He knew from his many lives, that it was impossible to save everyone. Not every story had a happy ending and part of growing was learning to accept that. In the end, you had to trust the other people to fight and survive on their own.

    While they made dinner Tai talked about his work as a teacher. This boy just got his first pistol and always tried to look cool while shooting, resulting in some hilarious situations when he forgot the rebound. A girl wanted to make her old walkman into a weapon, using soundwaves for long range attacks, but she got all tangled up in her headphones the first time she tried. Two kids had a contest who could lift the biggest rock and somehow managed to each break an arm and a wall. The prank on the teacher in Dust expertise that resulted in a huge explosion and some suspensions.

  Ozpin smiled and listened and thought of Ruby and at some point, he had to ask. “Tai, have you ever thought of quitting your job and looking for Ruby? I mean, she is still alive.” Guilt washed over him again and he squashed it down.

    Tai smiled sadly. “If she wanted to see me, she could have come home. Ruby was far too young to experience something as horrifying as that and I can’t blame her for running. I just hope she knows, that she will always be welcome here. There is no day that I don’t hope for her to just come through that door again. I wish I could hold her, say that I love her, comfort her I hope someday, she’ll be ready for it. In the meantime I will keep her home for her.”

    They put the sandwitches together and started to eat before Ozpin summoned up his courage again. “About that, I want to try and bring her back. Right now she’s like Qrow on a bad day, only every day is a bad day. I was wondering if I could take Crescent Rose back with me? I don’t plan to approach her right away with it, I’ll have to work on getting her to trust me.” He poked at a piece of melted cheese, he did feel bad about this going to Tai for information. The silver haired man shook his head and put his elbows on the table with a thump and his head in his hands. “Gods I feel like a creeper going behind her back like this. I just don’t know what else to do, how to even start with her.”

    “Is she really that bad?” Tai asked, it was hard to be hungry talking about this. He’s had his fair share of Qrow’s bad days and sometimes they left his scars on his heart, to hear Ruby’s everyday was anything like that, it didn’t bode well.

    “I asked about her Aura and she threatened to leave, just up and gone if given the chance and I don’t think I would have found her again.” Ozpin sighed and grabbed at his hair. “I just don’t know what to do here.”

    “I don’t know how I can help you, I don’t doubt that the minute she sees me she’ll run for the hills again.” Tai forced himself to eat, just so he didn’t have to later. “I could show you her room after dinner, maybe that might give you some ideas.”

    Oz followed suit, he was getting hungry and it really did smell delicious. “But then I have to avoid telling her how I learned any of things. I have a feeling she’d be pissed. She may even run from me.” _I’d I really rather avoid that happening._ The imagine of her under him rose up in his mind and he took a big bite out of his sandwich to avoid blushing. _Gods I feel like I creep, but if I don’t do anything she’s gonna self destruct or drink her way into a early grave._

    Taiyang was understanding his predicament, it hurt to know that Ruby was so closed off now. He looked over to Oz and let out a sigh, he wanted his daughter back. “Then don’t get caught.”

    Tai’s support made Ozpin feel a little bit better, the two ate quietly before setting the dishes aside for tomorrow. “Her room is this way.” Taiyang led Ozpin deeper into the house and up a staircase. The boards creaked under their weight as they came to plain door, Tai opened it slowly and stepped into the room.

    The sun had long set so the room was mostly bathed in dark and shadow but neither man needed to turn the light on. Ozpin felt a quiet awe as he stepped over the threshold, Tai had clearly been keeping it dusted but Oz had a feeling he hadn’t moved anything. There was a shelf with toy Grimm, a desk covered with papers, a single bed with a side table. Her dresser was kept neat, Oz wondered if Tai had put all of Ruby’s clothes away when they were sent back to him. He gravited over to the desk, the papers were covered with scythe designs with the occasional doodle that made him smile. There was one of a round man done in a chibi style with a huge mustache, it wasn’t rocket science to figure out who that was.

    He walked over to the bed were Crescent Rose lay up the pillow. It was in it’s collapsed travel form, Oz reached out and ran his fingertips over the cold metal. “I take it she likes red?” The silver haired man looked up to Tai would hadn’t moved away from the door. “It’s her favourite colour.” His eyes widened with a sudden thought and Taiyang walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open. Out came a long red cloak, complete with hood and two cross brooches. Tai shook it out and showed it to Oz. “She wore this for most of her life till she vanished. I could hardly get her to take it off for bed.”

    “It suits her,” Oz stepped away from the bed and weapon while asking. “Do you think I should bring it back to her.”

    Tai folded it up again nodded, offering it to Oz as the taller man opened his backpack. “It might be a better first step then Crescent Rose.” He put it in the bag as Oz held it open and looked out the window. “Come on I’ve a guest room, you should stay the night.” Ozpin opened his mouth but Tai cut him off. “At least say goodbye before you leave please.”

    Oz shrunk under Tai’s gaze and nodded. Tai led them out again and Ozpin softly closed the door behind him. The Xiao Long residence was on the large side but most of the rooms were always empty now. The room Tai gave him was painfully generic and the goodnight was softly spoken.

    When Tai had gone Ozpin slowly undressed and sat on the edge of the large bed with the moonlight on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had forgotten how nice it felt to be here. Taiyang had always been a home, for everyone. He was the constant in his, Qrow’s, Ruby and Yang as well, Tai was home. Oz opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, large capable and yet he felt lost. If only he had come home, maybe he could have spared everyone so much pain.

    Wet drops fell into his palms and Ozpin had to blink a few times before he realized they were his tears. Shikan and Taiyang had both been so kind to him, forgiven him for running off and missing _so_ much. Now Tai took him back without a second thought. “I’m sorry.” Oz whispered as the tears fell, he had been so worried about Salem he hadn’t thought about how he had hurt his family. He sniffled and tried to wipe the tears away with the back of his hand. They were irritating his contacts, he reached into his bag and pulled out the case and removed the two thin things. Then set the case on the bedside table as he laid down, putting an arm under the pillow to grab it. The air was cool right against his skin but right now he didn’t feel like he deserved to be warm.

 

* * *

 

    Oz stared at the ceiling as the dawn light crept through the window, the blanket was pulled down over his hips. He ran a hand through his hair for a moment before letting out a long sigh. The tall man pushed himself up with an arm and ran his hand over his torso, he frowned at a long scar over his right pectoral. It was neat from a blade rather than a Grimm claw, stupid bandits hunting him.

    With that he hauled his butt out of bed and stood with a stretch mindful not to touch the ceiling. If he ever had a house it was going to have really high ceilings, he got dressed slowly and pulled his glasses out of a pocket and after a moment of consideration put them on the nightstand and put his contacts back in, less chance of losing them if he got into a tussle.

    He hauled his backpack over his shoulder and opened the door. Tai was leaning against the far wall almost dozing on the spot, he opened his eyes when Oz opened the door and the other man only just didn’t jump startled. “I wasn’t leaving.” Ozpin said in a feeble defense.

    “Uh huh.” Tai looked Oz up and down, already dressed for the road, heavy belts slung around his hips full of ammo pouches with a grenade or two. “The belts are new.” He turned and gestures for Ozpin to follow.

    “Well once I settled on a rifle I needed a place for ammo, and I’ve found shoving a grenade down a Creepers throat works very well.” Ozpin said as Tai headed into the kitchen he set his bag down below his coat and rifle.

    “I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” Tai mused as Ozpin entered the kitchen, the taller man looked on the table and saw that Crescent Rose was already there weighting for him. “You had a team, you didn’t need to think of how to fight best on your own.”

    “You had one too.” Tai said softly setting a pan for eggs on the stone.

    “Tai, you know why I left.” Ozpin walked over reaching out to hold, Tai’s shoulders. Tai turned and hugged Oz gods he missed having someone around. Oz tightened his arms around the blonde, gods he had really messed up staying away for so long.

    “That doesn’t make it right, we could have helped you.” Tai said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he missed just how _solid_ Oz always was. He always knew what to do, at least when it came to Salem.

    Ozpin drew away forcing Tai to let him go, he shook his head slightly. “It wasn’t right of me to get you involved in the first place. She’s my problem and I’ll get her one day. I’m hunting down the maidens, I want to reclaim what I gave up, once I manage that I’ll see about taking this war a bit more public.”

    “And how many centurines will that take you to do alone?” Tai asked glaring Oz down, he really wished the dense man would accept help. Going against Salem, on his own was a sure chance of suicide. Sometimes Tai wondered if Oz thought he couldn’t defeat Salem but he thought he could at least take her down with him?

    Oz knew that if he called there would be a small army of people and Faunus at his back to fight with him against Salem. Yet after so many years of losing people and getting innocents dragged into this war he wanted the people he cared for and protected to be safe from her. “That is my concern not yours.” Ozpin said moving around to the fridge and getting out the eggs.

    “Well maybe you should talk to us more because Shikan knows who and vaguely where Fall is. Qrow has been travelling with her for months.” Taiyang turned on the stove and grabbed the carton of eggs when Oz almost dropped them in shock.

    “She hasn’t told me that.” Oz’s jaw dropped to the floor, after all this time they knew where one was.

    “That is what happens when you don’t tell people what you are up too.” Tai grumbled putting butter in the pan and spreading it out.

    “Where?” Ozpin asked sharply, he needed to know, Ruby would have to wait. Getting the Fall Maiden’s power back before Salem killed her was crucial.

    “Last time Qrow checked in they were headed this way from the east.” Tai cracked six eggs into the pan and put a lid on, he turned just as Oz was making for the door.

    Just as Oz moved to go through the eve a knife burned itself into the wall mere centimeters from his head. “Don’t you fucking dare.” Was growled from behind him and Oz sighed, so much for a speedy exist. He turned around on his heel and pulled the knife from the wall, the tall man walked back to Tai and put the knife down on the counter then smirked. “I think you dropped something.”

    “Sit before I aim for a leg.” Tai nodded at the stools they had occupied last night.

    Valuing his ability to outrun his blonde friend Oz sat threading his fingers together as he watched Taiyang put bread in the toaster and get out orange juice for both of them. He couldn’t help but tap his foot, eager to get going, Ruby would have to wait. Breakfast was served quickly and he couldn’t help but eat swiftly.

    Tai watched Oz fidget, the man really was terrible at staying in one place. “Don’t forget to take Crescent Rose with you.” He said as they finished, Oz quickly getting up and grabbing the weapon he then stopped as if catching himself in something. He moved back to Tai and hugged the shorter man for a moment before saying. “Thank you Tai, I’ll bring her home.”

    Tai felt cold as soon as Oz moved and a minute later heard the door close. He let out a deep sigh, had he done the right thing here? For Ruby and Amber?

 

* * *

 

 

    Ozpin raced eastward out of Vale, he knew the paths Qrow preferred to take with luck he was still with Amber. He knew Salem was after the Maidens, she had been trying to accumulate power to her side for a while now. Not only to make herself stronger but his own weaker. The Maiden powers are what he gave away to four Maidens centuries ago and he needed to keep them away from her clutchers. Unfortunately as they were the powers were too unstable and he had come to the conclusion they would be safer back where they came from. What luck for them to even be in the surrounding area of the Kingdom, it would have been terribly annoying had they been in Mistral or something.    

    It only took him four days to find Amber, she was riding a horse and Qrow was nowhere to be seen but he could feel the Fall Maiden’s power resonate in her. He slowed to a walk as he approached the Fall Maiden. “Hello Fall.” He called out and watched the Fall Maiden stiffen, then she leaped off her horse staff in hand. He raised his, “At ease, I’m just here to give you back your life.” Oz approached slowly watching Amber shift nervously.

    “What do you mean?” Amber asked the tall man kept getting closer and closer, she scanned the tree line but Qrow was still out scouting.

    “That power of yours didn’t come from nowhere, I am simply here to take it back. I need to keep from Salem’s hands and this the power came from me I’m here to set you free from it.” Ozpin said closing the last little bit of distance between them.

    Amber shook her head and lashed out with her staff. “I don’t believe you! You’re one of hers!”

    There wasn’t going to be much time, already he could sense someone heading in their direction. If it was Salem’s people there would be a fight and if it was Qrow, well Oz wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. Oz batted the staff away with ease and pounced on her, knocking Amber to the ground grabbing her hands in one of his and putting his other on her chest. He felt the power inside recognise him and reach for its master, the power came willingly, back to its source glad to be free of the cycle he had forced upon it. Orange light washed into him leaving Amber gasping and staring up at him. He moved off of her with sure movements there was a tingling at the edge of his perception as three forms walked into view.

    “Well that was unexpected.” Cinder Fall appeared from the tree line, flanked by Mercury Black and Emerald Sustria. “Hello Ozpin, I’ve heard all about you. My name is Cinder Fall and I've come for the Fall Maiden's power which you just stole.”

    Now that he had part of his power restored he needed to lead the trio away from Amber, even without her Fall Maiden's power she was at risk in their presence. “I couldn’t frankly care less, I’ve better things to do then battle power hungry idiots who have no idea what they are getting involved in.” Ozpin walked away from Amber drawing the attention of the three adults with him.

    “Why you!” Cinder summoned her glass swords, Ozpin rolled his eyes calling on Falls power. He spun and slammed his fist into the ground, in a clear wave of orange energy. Grass died, trees rotted he twisted his hand and out of the fresh wave of decay monstrous humanoid forms oozed into existence to attack the three. Ozpin turned on his heel and sprinted into the forest leaving the three to fight the monsters till either they ran away or the magic ran out of fuel.

    Less than a minute later a crow flew into the clearing, it headed straight for Amber who was stunned into stillness. It transformed into a man and he pulled Amber to her feet quickly checking her over. “Are you alright?”

    Amber nodded and leaped up into her horse, Qrow following her to sit behind her. Amber swayed feeling light headed it was so strange having the power taken from her. Qrow grabbed the reins in a hand and kicked the horse into a gallop holder her tight around her waist. “Amber?” He asked as they raced into the tree line leaving Cinder to fight the monsters. “What happened?”

    “A man came, tall, silver hair with copper eyes. He took the Fall maiden’s powers from me, said they were his and then Cinder came out of the trees. He used the power only it was decay rather than wind, and created monsters from it then ran off.” She leaned back into Qrow, the former maiden had gotten rather used to having him around.

    Qrow felt his heart start to pound with renewed vigour, Ozpin was close! Why hadn’t he destroyed Salem’s people? Then he shook his head and banished the thought, he had only come for the Fall Maiden’s power. Clearly he was changing his strategy against Salem, that’s all it was. He tightened his arm around his lover’s waist and shoved the old pain aside. “That sounds like Oz alright, don’t worry he’s on our side.”

    “I don’t like him.” Amber said after a few minutes of hard riding, they let the horse slow to a canter.

    “He does take a bit of getting used too.” Qrow said reaching up and pressing the back of his fingers to Amber’s head. “How are you feeling?”

    “A bit weak, I think having the power removed affected my Aura, I feel like I just went through a fight. I’ll be alright.” Amber leaned back against Qrow snuggling against him and closing her eyes.

    “I think those other three will go after Oz not us. We can stop and set camp if you like.” He offered reining the horse down into a walk, Amber was getting all cuddly and he couldn’t help but enjoy that.

    “I like the sound of that and maybe if I feel better in a little bit we could celebrate no longer having to live a life on the run.” Amber leaned back and kissed Qrow’s throat.

    Qrow hummed happy, he loved it when she offered. “Sounds like a plan to me.”


	4. Finding Trust in a Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Worlds Wanderer did the Salem scene.

The shattered moon shone brightly over the vast and bare landscape. Deep puddles of black tar like liquid bubbled in the red earth, sucking light and life from their surroundings and birthing black monstrosities of fear and darkness. Crystal needles and red rocks littered the surface of the crimson desert while grey dust clouds drifted over to the sea.

The woman standing at the big panoramic window loved regarded the view with cold, red eyes. Some days she wondered why she this was not enough. This land, the birthplace of terror, hate and nightmares, was completely hers. She was the queen in her own personal, beautiful hell. The lady of darkness. The mistress of nightmares. Salem.

A glowing, red bubble with tentacles sprouting from its lower side floated to her side and emitted some humanly undecipherable tones. The red lines on her bone white face glowed displeased. “Watts, what could possibly be more important than your current research?”

The brown haired man opened one of the massive doors to the main hall and paused uncertainty. “Your grace, I…”

Salem turned and glided over to her throne. “Watts, I do not respond kindly to my time being wasted.” She sat down and summoned the glowing orb to her side. “Make it short.”

“Your grace, you remember the virus I gave young Cinder to plant into the CCT network.”

“I am well aware of every single aspect of the plan, Watts. If you insist on continuing wasting my time it will have dire consequences for you.”

Watts twirled his impressive mustache and avoided the gaze of the red eyes. “The program detected someone in Beacons archives researching a person named Ruby. He narrowed it down to females born approximately twenty to thirty years ago.”

Salem sat down and furrowed her brow. "You think someone found her?"

“Not just someone. Someone Shikan Tsuyomi trusts enough to give access to Beacons archive.”

Salem laid her hand onto the orb and closely monitored its pulsing. “You mean our old friend is finally back in the open?”

“I have to check the footage of surveillance cameras in Vale but so far,  I think it is a pretty good guess.”

Salem nodded. “Try to communicate with young Cinder and tell her, that she is now also responsible for finding out his whereabouts and what he is planning. Meanwhile, try to find out if he really was at Beacon and what he was doing there.” Upon a small wave of her hand the glowing orb floated away. “If Ruby Rose is still alive, we have to find and dispose of her.” A small grin played around her lipless mouth. “I believe Tyrian is eager for some payback for last time.”

Watts nodded and left the room hastily. Salem turned and let her gaze shift over the barren landscape once more. Her own personal hell. It would never be big enough for the two of them. “I am looking forward to shattering your next dream, my dear. I will see you burn. You and all of your petty little friends.” She leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

    Ozpin hid Crescent Rose in his backpack along with Ruby’s cloak, there was no way he was approaching her with those for the foreseeable future. He had picked up a wide brimmed leather hat while passing through a town, he was getting tired of rain dripping under his coat. He arrived at Ruby’s little town at around dusk and made straight for the inn. A quick exchange of Lien later and he unloaded his gear into a room, then paused and took a long breath. What even was the game plan here? He couldn’t tell her anything, maybe it would be best just to treat this as another one night stand? He shook his head, no that wouldn’t do, not after everything he had learned.

    Oz started out of the room and down the stairs, tapping his chin as he went. Maybe he should just try to date her. While he wanted to help he didn’t really know her, or her him, for all he knew they weren’t compatible outside of sex. Just what did he want out of this? Why was he doing any of this? Because he could? Because she was going to just give up and become the ghost everyone believed her to be one day if no one helped her? Because he enjoyed her for sex?

    Ozpin scrunched up his face. No, most definitely not that last one. If he managed to get her to go home any sexual relationship they might have would end. So why help her? He stopped at the bottom of the stairs just as Ruby was coming out of the kitchen her shift done for the day. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked so tired and miserable. Ozpin felt his heart give a little extra unsteady thump. _Ruby Rose,_ _you deserve better than this, what happened to you was unfair and horrible. I failed you once, I should have been there. I won’t fail you again._ He fixed his coat and moved to intercept her.   

    Ruby rubbed her eyes and felt a hand brush her arm. She was just so tired and hungry, she looked up and was surprised to see that Ozpin had returned. “Hi.”

    “Can I take you out for dinner?” He asked removing his hand.

    Ruby first instinct was so say no, but her stomach growled loudly and she really didn’t want to think about what to get for herself. “Sure, but you’re buying.”

    “Of course.” Ozpin said and looked her over. “Where’s your coat?”

    “I don’t have one, the last one I got is so worn through it’s useless.” Ruby said hugging herself as they made there way to the door.

    Ozpin opened the door for her and his coat, settling beside her so she was shielded by it as the rain poured down around on them. Ruby blushed and let herself be pressed up against him, it was warm under his coat and he was so nice and _solid_ . _This isn’t so bad._ Ruby mused as they walked to the bar, it was an odd feeling to be protected by someone.

    The bar was emptier this time around, Ruby glanced around as Oz lifted his coat. Her favourite corner was empty though and she strode towards it, Oz following behind her. They sat the old stained table, Oz hung his jacket on the chair and stretched his long limbs out. Ruby squirmed under his gaze, why was he here again? “Soo what brings you back to town?”

    “She’s about five five, silver eyes, red hair. Really good in the sack, memorable enough to make coming back more than worth it if she is willing.” Ozpin templed his fingers together and smirked slightly.

    Ruby blushed and was rather glad he was so forward. “And if she is?”

    “Then we have dinner, and just maybe she would be willing to tell me a little about herself? I plan on making a habit of coming around if she does not object.” Ozpin said smoothly.

    “You want to date me?!” Ruby’s eyebrows skyrocketed. “Why? I mean, I’m not…” She shrank in on herself.

    “You’re a beautiful woman, who has already proven she takes no shit from anyone. I can’t help but admire that. You are, my type. I believe is the phrase.” Oz admired the flush of her cheeks.

    “You don’t know enough about me to make that judgment.” Ruby said, trying not to let the compliments put her off her game.

    “Then enlighten me, I’d rather learn and try then not.” Ozpin leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

    Ruby opened her mouth to argue that promptly shut it. “I guess you have a point there.”

    Ozpin signaled the waitress and ordered Ruby a drink, a dry whisky and let silence fall between them till it arrived. “Would you like me to volunteer something first? We’ll make a game out of it.”

    Ruby sipped her whisky. “Sure.”

    “Hmm, I’m forty two. I’ve been a huntsman for my whole life. I attended Beacon late and was paired up late into team STRQ, though we went our separate ways upon graduation.” Ozpin said watching Ruby pale.

    Ruby had a larger gulp of her drink. “I didn’t think you were that old.”

    “I’ve a talent with my Aura, I don’t actually age.” Ozpin said off hand. “I just figured I’d mention it for honesty’s sake, if we were to date I’d have to tell you eventually. Might as well get it out of the way.” He sipped his water then carefully ventured. “You look a great deal like your mother. Though I like you better.”

    The Silver Eyed Warrior stared into her glass. “I got that a lot.”

    “I can imagine. Such a shame, I wouldn’t want to be living in that shadow.” Ozpin said softly.

    Ruby’s heart jumped and she finally looked up to him. So he did understand. “What else do you know about me?”

    Ozpin watched her for a moment. “I am familiar with your parents and I was in Vale recently. I stopped by the school and Tai.”

    Ruby shot up but Oz grabbed her wrist. “Ruby Rose. I am not here to ask you to come back. I’m here to buy you dinner and hopefully if you are up for it, fuck your brains out till you can’t even think. It was a coincidence and I hoped mentioning it would help you talk to me.”

    Ruby blinked away the tears that were collecting on her eyes. “Why should I believe you?”

    “Because… I think I like you and I understand why you are here. Till you want to go, I won’t say a word. But if I can help you in anyway, please just ask.” Ozpin let her wrist go. “And sit, have dinner with me. Then I promise, I’ll make you forget about everything.”

    Ruby waffled for a moment then sat back down and had a big gulp of her drink. “Okay.” Her mind took a dirtier turn. “So you’ve got plans for tonight?”

    “Depends how you feel about being tied up, I think your hands to it and your legs tied together at the thigh and calf then parted and maybe tied to the bed posts. How’s that sound to you?” Ozpin said lifting a brow.

    Ruby turned scarlet and clenched her thighs together. “That sounds really good.”

    Ozpin smiled and a waitress came over. He ordered for both of them, he had a feeling that Ruby was the type to buy something cheap just in an effort to be polite. So he got them both steaks with mashed potatoes and a side of salad. She looked like she needed to eat more and he doubted she’d be able to stomach any richer foods. “Alright you’re turn. Something about you.”

    “Okay… well. Hmm, I like to travel.” Ruby said spilling her vodka and orange juice drink.

    “I do as well. I’ve been everywhere from Vacou to Mistral to Atlas.” Ozpin said.

    “Tell me about them. I haven’t been outside of the Kingdom.” Ruby said.

    “Hmm. Vacou has deserts so vast you can walk for weeks and never reach the edge. The heat is unbearable much of the time. However at dusk the sun lites the suns in endless waves of gold, glinting like a sea of jewels.” Ozpin said his voice turn soft and distant. “Atlas’s oceans are amazing, the journey from Vale to Atlas, the water is dark like the deepest cave, it roars with the winds and howls in storms. White sea foam crests the waves like a stampede of horses. Further north though, there are labyrinths of glaciers. The water around them turns a light green mixed in with a sky blue. It’s such a peaceful silence until the ice breaks, then the sound is loud it makes your bones vibrate.” He looked up and smiled seeing Ruby hanging on to his every word. “Mistral has swamps and mountains in near equal measure. Traveling through swampland is unlike anything else, it can be so loud with creatures of all times, insects singing at every hour. Each with it’s own song, but all in tune with each other. The mountains stretch up into the sky, like hands reaching the heavens, tipped in white.”

    “Wow.” Ruby said softly, her drink forgotten.

    “The world is a wondrous place. I’ve seen caverns of Dust and jewels so deep, that all light fades away. I’ve explored tunnels crafted by water through millenniums of erosion, experienced halo climbs. Seen creatures you would never believe, that live completely without sunlight.” Ozpin said.

    Ruby closed her eyes and just tried to imagine it. Their food came jarring her from the daydream.

    “Your turn Ruby.” Ozpin said starting on his food.

    She wasn’t sure what to say, her own life seemed so dull compared to that. She settled on a habit she had. “When it’s pouring rain, I like to go into the woods and dance nude in the rain. I love the pricking stabbing sensation. I love beat of the water on my skin the storm in my ears. It helps me forget everything, even the pain of it. Feels good.”

    “Pain can feel wonderful, dancing in tune with something as powerful must be liberating. I’ll have to try it next time I am having a bad day.” Ozpin said.

    “You have bad days?” Ruby asked having a small bite of dinner.

    “We all have bad days Ruby.”

    They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Ruby drank less and ate more, much to Ozpin concealed pleasure. He paid and they returned to his room, the rain pounded on the roof filling the room with it’s sound. Ruby couldn’t help be preen, running her hands through her hair. Tonight was a good night for sex.

    Ozpin smiled watching her, even in the that uniform she looked happy. She really did have a kink for storms, he would definitely be remembering that. He pulled off his coat and hat, then walked over to his bag pulling out several long lengths of rope and stuffing a few condoms into his pocket. “Do you remember my safeword?”

    Ruby turned to him and smiled. “Clockworks… Sir.”

    “Exellecent.” Ozpin walked over at set the ropes on the end of the bed. “Come here.”

    Ruby followed the order, wondering what he had in mind. She was surprised when he traced a long finger down the column of her neck. Then down her cleavage, her skin tingled with the contact, he pulled the buttons of her corset undone and set it aside on the dresser. She ached to ask why he wanted to undress her, his hands on her skin were making her body sing. It was so different from last time, to frantic need to get into her body. Her skirt hit the floor followed by her panties. She shivered cold and exposed.

    “Step out of your shoes.” He ordered.

    Ruby did stepping away from her clothes, the rain poured on and she closed her eyes. Pretending she was standing in it. She felt him move behind her, those large hands touched her shoulders. Stroking downwards in a single long motion to her elbows. Then he moved again, hands trailing upon her skin, then moving down to her hips. “I take it you are clean.”

    “Yes. Always very careful with that. I am also on birth control, just in case. You’re clean too?” Ruby asked with her eyes still closed. She focused on the rain, it made the slower pace he was setting easier for her.

    “Of course.” Ozpin said and knelt silently before her. He kissed a love handle, worked his way down with slow lingering kisses, to her trimmed sex. He pressed a long kiss to her folds, teasing his tongue out and sliding it through them to caress her pearl.

    Ruby’s eyes shot open and she moaned softly the sound drowned out by the rain. No one had ever done this for her since… she forced the thought away. His hands stroked over her hips and behind, up and down her thighs. As his tongue explored her with slow deliberate care. Her breath grew shaking and uneven as her legs wobbled. It felt so good, but she kept her moans and cries quiet this time. She had expected pain, she yearned for it. Yet, this slow torture… it didn’t make her impatient. Was this what he did when he wanted to court a woman? And not a one night stand? She had forgotten it could feel like this.

    As Oz finally dove his tongue into her core she cried out loudly as her legs gave out. He caught her and held her moving away from her sex and kissing more kisses to her hips. “Can you stand?”

    Ruby took a moment to calm herself, her sex throbbed her fluids leaking over her thighs. “Yes.” She said softly.

    Ozpin stood and grew away, he picked up a length of hemp rope from the bed. “Turn around.”

    The addition of the rope set heat though her body. This was so different, she could hear him behind her folding the rope. “Raise your arms slightly.” She did and the rope slid under them, it found a home on her rib cage right under her breasts. She felt him do something behind her back and then the rope pulled tight and she gasped. “That alright?”

    “Yes Sir.” His hands moved quickly the rope dancing between them, over her breasts down between them, her breasts ensnared between them pressed tight between the two lengths. Again the rope snitched and she was left gasping. The bite of the lines into her shoulders hurt, but it was nice burn. Again he wove the rope behind her back and pulled, her breasts tingled and she bit her lip. He brought the rope down weaving it around her stomach, then up again forming a handle down her spine. He finished with a overhand knot.

    Ozpin purred, looking down over her, her breasts were pushed out from her chest. He cradled them in and Ruby moaned leaning back against him. Even that light touch sent pleasure through her, the tight bind making her breasts so sensitive. “You look lovely, now turn for me.”

    Ruby turned to him as he gather another length of rope, this one again when around her middle at her waist, the folded rope was again passed through it’s loop and pulled snug. She watched as he brought the rope through the centre loop and tied it off with a hitch knot. Then he separated the two rope lengths. One going to the right leg and the other to the left.

    “On the bed, on your back.” Ozpin said watching her obey, while removing his own shirt and boots.

    Ruby did, looking up to the ceiling, the knot of the breast bind dung into her back. It hurt but she liked it, she kept her legs together only for Oz to grab her by her ankles and pull them apart. Her heart skyrocketed, was he going to finally fuck her now?

    No, instead Oz grabbed her by the back of her left knee and forced her leg to her chest. Her hips turning up exposing her sopping sex to him. “Is that alright?”

    “Yes.” Ruby said and Oz grabbed the right length of rope and wrapped it around her middle thigh and shin four times, before bring the loose end across the entire band. He crossed it over the first wrap and passed it between the thigh and shin. Then under the band to the starting point tying it off with a hitch knot. “Put your wrists by your ankle on the inside.” She wordlessly obeyed, the remainder of the long rope was wrapped first a few times around her ankle and then her wrist as well, leaving about an itch of slack. He tied off the last of the rope with a double hitch pulling entire system tight.

    “You’re doing well.” Ozpin said as he rope flew in his hands, as he did the other side in the same way. He gathered another length of rope and tied it into the hitch under her knee then moved it behind her neck to the same spot on the other leg, he pulled it tight. The end effect was Ruby’s own arms forcing her legs apart, leaving her completely exposed to him. Ruby watched his eyes roam over her. “You look gorgeous.” He pushed her into the bedding by her chest, her body turning upwards towards him.

    Ruby’s breaths came in shallow pants, the rope didn’t allow for deeper breaths. The rope bit into her skin, leaving trails of hypersensitive fire. She felt him tease a finger over her exposed weeping folds. “So many options, I hardly know where to start.”

    “Your cock would be nice right now.” Ruby said, her words lacked the usual bite her mind was fogging over with the pleasure and pain of the bind.

    “Tempting. But.” He pressed a long finger into her, the wet sound of her sex made his erection throb, her wail was priceless. “It seems a waste to jump right to that. I could make you do whatever I wanted to right now. Gag you and take your the months stress out on you. Would you like that?” He felt her core clench tight around his finger.

    “If it would be anything like last time…” She trailed off with a long moan as he stroked inside of her.

    “Last time I rushed.” He pushed another finger a little more harshly than needed into her. “I’ve no desire to do that this time. I’ll make you mine this time.” He moved to loom over her, his teeth grazing her neck. “I’ll have you begging for my cock, and you won’t have any say in how you get it. Maybe I’ll turn you into my little slave for the evening, all bound and exposed for my pleasure. Would you like that? Would like me to mark your skin? Show everyone that you are _mine._ ” He bit down sharply on her neck while thrusting his fingers fast and hard into her.

    Ruby could do little but shriek but then he withdrew. Removing his hand from her sex, he licked her juices of his fingers. “This is part of the play Ruby, I except an answer. What is it you want? I can humiliate, use you. Or treat you like my slave, and _pretend_ to discard your pleasure. I can mark you with some combination of those things and many others. What kind of submissive are you?”

    “I like it when you hurt me. I like this, I don’t think I’d like being humiliated though.” She said and sucked in a breath when Oz moved down her torso. She bit her lip to keep from yelling when he bit down her perky heavy breasts. It hurt so much more than usual and he gave her no reprieve. Moving over to bite the other, not on the nipple just to the side of it. Twin purple crescents quickly formed.

    Ozpin moved down to her legs, biting down her thighs, sinking his teeth into the meat of her thighs. “Hmm.” He purred. “How shall I take you?”

    “My front?” Ruby asked hope colouring her voice. She had nowhere to look but at the ceiling or him, it was getting too personal for comfort. His questions, the position.

    “Why is that you’re go too?” Oz asked, prepping kisses around her sex. “As much as I could hold you up, it would not be very comfortable for you.”

    “And this is comfortable?” Ruby asked and was surprised when Oz withdrew kneeling to sit on his heels.

    “Is it not? Have you taken the time to really _feel_ it?” He reached out and traced his fingertips along her skin by the rope. “Relax into it? Try for me.”

    Ruby had no idea what he was on about, but she did try. She had a feeling he wouldn’t continue till she did, she closed her eyes and tried to let her body go limp. The rope around the back of her neck pushed into it but held her arms, she let the tension ease out of her legs and again the rope held her, it was neither to tight or to loose. It held her perfectly, bit by bit she let her muscles go lax and couldn’t help but purr.

    Ozpin smiled and pulled the condoms out of his pocket then sneaked off the bed. Quietly he removed the rest of his clothes and grabbed a condom sliding it onto his erect member. He moved back onto the bed and between her restrained legs, and pressed a gentle kiss to each eye. Then to each cheek bone, cheek, the corner of each lip. He reached up and presses his fingertips along her head, pressing over the nerve points all the way down to her neck. He placed his fingers over the vertebrae of her neck and started to massage not in circles, but in tiny movements of his fingers.

    Ruby moaned she couldn’t ever remember being this relaxed and yet aroused. “What are you doing to me?”

    “Teaching.” Oz said a soft voice. “I read the file. You drink because you’re in pain, you seek pain in sex because you want to be punished for what happened to your team. You avoid kisses, because you fear intimacy you fear the act of falling in love. You try to protect yourself from being hurt again. I want to teach you, that sex shouldn’t be just another way for you to hide.”

    “I don’t-.” Ruby’s words trailed off as her breath shook. He had moved his hands down, sliding them down under the rope and was pressing down into her muscles in a smooth stroke. It felt devine, no one had never taken the time to massage her muscles. It hurt as he eased knots from them, but as she opened her eyes and saw him above her. There was no hint of mocking, not a pitying look. He looked almost as relaxed as she felt.

    “Let me show you how it can be. Set your pain to bed, just this once. Trust me. I know you don’t know me yet. But I would love to know you. Please, trust in me.” He uttered against her lips, he moved his hands down to her waist cradling it within them.

    “Okay.” Ruby said, tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. He knew everything, yet he was still here, still telling her that he wanted her. No one was supposed to want a failure like her anymore. His lips were soft and moist upon her own, the kiss was langid, not deep but soothing. More tears slid from her eyes, she hadn’t kissed anyone since Weiss died. His lips moved away and she felt more tears slip from her eyes as she tipped her head up towards him, not ready for that kiss to be over.

    Ozpin returned, the second kiss the same as the first. He cleared away her tears with the back of a finger, before back away again. “Let it out. Grieve but feel me.” He moved down to kiss her neck, those same slow kisses. Down her chest to her breast, he licked and teased his tongue over her nipples.

    “Ah~.” Ruby cried out softly her eyes squeezed shut. He played the same way Weiss did, the binding enhanced the sensations. She could feel Weiss kissing her, more tears slid from her eyes.

    Kisses trailed all the way down to her sex, it was dilated and leaking. Oz kissed it deeply and Ruby cried out, he worshipped her, just like her lover used to. She came remembering Weiss, that _smile._ “Weiss.” She whispered through her climax. She could see that white hair she loved so much, flowing in the breeze. That smile, those hands outstretched holding her own. Those lips moved and Ruby knew, Weiss wouldn’t want her to give up. Wouldn’t want her to be alone forever.

    Ozpin looked up at her and smiled, he could see the tears how Ruby’s lips called out silently to her lover of yore. It made his heart sing, he moved slowly up her body, stroking himself a few times before very gently pushing into her. He bit his lip, trying not to make a sound.

    Weiss was above her, they were alone in their dorm. Ruby loved it when Weiss used their strap on, she’d hold Weiss’s hair and the older girl would move her hips in slow deep motions. Ruby moaned, it felt so good. Gentle, calm, perfect. “Let go.” Weiss would say. “Let me take care of you.” And Ruby did orgasm sweeping through her body so easy, Weiss’s voice in her ear. “Let me go.”

    Ruby opened her silver eyes finally, finally _saw_ Ozpin. Moving so gently, so carefully within her, above her. Her breath shook as she tried, tilting her head up. Ozpin dipped down and they kissed again, Ruby lead it this time. Parted her lips, traced the tip of her tongue over his bottle lip. Oz copied her, let her draw him into a deeper kiss. “Move, more please.” She whispered, he made her _feel_ again she wanted to give something back to him.

    Oz closed his own eyes for long moment, moving his hips in firmer strokes, faster, deeper. “Uhh.” He liked his more, than their first night together. It was easier for him to chase his pleasure. Their moans grew to be in sink, kisses were offered and taken. Ruby felt him reach ecstasy and followed but this time watched as he bit his lip, eyes half closed. She loved watching Weiss finish.

    Ozpin slumped above her, keeping his weight off of her. Ruby watched him try catch his breath, he withdrew slowly from her body and discarded the condom. His hands went to the knots and hitches and removed them. He pet over the red marks upon her skin, as he lay down beside her. To his surprise Ruby moved into his embrace, resting her head on his chest. Then she finally spoke, really talked to him. “Thank you. You were right. I remember Weiss in a way I haven’t for a very long time. We were lovers, I thought I would spend the rest of my life with her. That we’d have a family together. But when she died, all I’ve been able to remember since, is how she died.” Ruby sniffed and hide her face in her chest as she cried. “Thank you.”

    Ozpin held her gently, curling his body around her. “Thank you for trusting me.”

 

* * *

 

    They stayed together for the whole night, though they did not have sex again. Ruby talked and Ozpin listened, they shared kisses and touches. She wasn’t ready to explore his body yet, but she let him touch and kiss every millimeter of hers. Come morning a buzz from Ozpin’s Scroll announced a Grimm bounty had just gone up, but it was Ruby’s first day off. The rain still pounded on outside of their sanctuary.

    “You’ll be back soon right?” Ruby asked from the bed as she watched Ozpin dress.

    “Shouldn’t be more the half the day.” Ozpin said pulling on his coat and hat, he opened his backpack and paused. “It… maybe to too soon but.” He pulled out her red hood, still folded and walked over to her sitting beside her. “Taiyang gave me this to give to you. I know why you left, but I thought… I don’t know. It belongs with you, it was your dream. Wasn’t it?”

    Ruby’s hands shook as she took the red cloth from him, tears fell upon it as she brought it to her chest. It had been her dream, to be a Huntress just like her uncle. A dream she had left behind out of pain. “Thank you… For bringing it back.”

    Ozpin pet her cheek with a thumb. “It felt like the right thing to do.”

    Ruby leaned up and they kissed once more. “Come back soon.”

    “I promise.” Oz said and departed.

    The Silver Eyed Warrior buried her face in the cloak and cried long and hard. Her chest ached, the sound of the rain outside was the only thing that distracted her from the pain. She needed to get it out, to get out of here. Her legs burned with an energy they hadn’t felt in years. She got up and gathered her clothes, but only put her skirt and shirt on. Then she clipped the cloak back to her shirt, pulled up the hood and wrapped it tight around her. The feel of the fabric was so familiar around her, she looked at the room around her. So alien.

    She grabbed her clothes and through the window open. Her Aura flared to life upon her skin and for the rest time since the death of her team, red rose petals burst free and she flew out the window in a typhoon. Ruby didn’t stop till she was deep in the forest, she returned to herself and dropped her clothes. Ripped off her skirt and shirt, shifted the cloak to clip it to itself around her neck. The hood gathered around her shoulders.

    Ruby closed her eyes and turned her head up into the rain. The cool drops splashed upon ivory skin, she raised her arms up to the sky, her hands relaxed. She saw Weiss, smiling in the rain. “Oh you silly dolt. Dance for me.”

    Ruby laughed at the memory and cried with it. Tears flowing down her face melding with the rain, she lifted her foot and danced.

    She spun her cloak moving with her, the grass tickling her feet. She leapt into the sky, legs parted like a ballerina, for all the time she had hidden. Her body had not degraded. It waited for this. She landed upon the ball of one foot, sweeping her other leg around to make her spin before arching her back and it. The rain clung to her nude body, her Aura flared with the impact of each raindrop, ripping like a stone cast into a pond. She moved again, long elegant steps, her tears not ceasing. A leap, a spin, fall to the ground to and and twist, to feel the rain upon her body, the wet grass upon her skin… _To Feel._

    Weiss was with her, nude as she was dancing her hair free and wild. Ruby surged to her feet, stepping into tune with Weiss. They danced together in the private glade, bodys coming together and apart, hands joined in the middle. Ruby finally came to a stop, her legs burning her lungs heaving. Her Weiss smiled at her. No words were needed, Weiss pulled her hands from Ruby’s and took a step back, then two. Then faded away into dust.

    “Goodbye.” Ruby said, her tears finally drying. “Thank you.” She turned her head to the sky again, letting the rain wash her face. “Thank you loving me. I’ll try to live, like how you would have wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: There's been a change in the writing process and now only Ardy and Kry are working on this story but not to worry, despite the 'long' bout of time between updates it has NOT been abandoned. This was originally a prompt from Scattered Petals, she had decided to step away and let us complete it alone.  
> Kry: Thank you too:JackTheSpades, ClockRose, Kaeystalinee, TheDocK_j2, darkvampirekisses and Enrique Wagner for your comments


End file.
